Now that I'm back
by MonkeyLovr
Summary: Its been 2 years since Aria left Rosewood. 2 years since she last saw him. Now that she is back, all those memories are coming back. Will she find Ezra? will he forgive her? or will it be something else that will bring them together and remind them that the love they once shared, is still there. Srry not a very good summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so this is my first fan fic, so any suggestions will be appreciated. Tell me what you think. Thx!

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN PLL or the pll characters.**

Aria's P.O.V

I had just arrived back at Rosewood to celebrate Ella's birthday. Its been a while, 2 years since i have stepped foot in my house, wow is it even my house  
anymore? It's so weird being back here. I felt so out of place. I took a tour of my house and tried to remember my life in Rosewood. I went up to my room and looked through all the boxes my mom kept of my stuff. I was going through my scrap books when i ran into a very special one, it read "My Love Story" i looked through all the pictures of Ezra and I, but then i came to the end of it, it was a picture of Ezra and I in Rome 2 years ago, too bad that was the last picture I would ever have with the love of my life, with my Ezra.

(2 years ago)

_It was finally summer thank god!, freshmen year in college was fun but soo stressful. Now l was extremely excited for one thing, spending my whole summer with Ezra. This was the first time we were going to spend the whole summer together. We had planned to spend 2 weeks in Rome, so romantic. I finally arrived to the apartment i shared with Hannah._

_ "Hey Han, how was your last day of school?" i asked_

_ "Ugh, don't even mention it, im so sick of all the finals, but anyways are you excited for your summer with Ezra?" she asked excitedly_

_ "You have no idea!" I said happily_

_ "When are you leaving again?"_

_ "In 2 weeks and we will be there for about two weeks" I said_

_ "Aww how romantic, 2 weeks with Fitzy in Rome" Hannah squealed_

_ " Yeah, im seriously so anxious to leave, I barely got to see him this year, and now I get to spend, not just 2 weeks in Rome, but the whole summer with him, im seriously the happiest girl ever" I said happily_

_The weeks passed and the day finally arrived. Rome was amazing, so much happened there, so much. When we came back, little did we know that my nightmare was just about to begin._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok so here's the next chpt. Hope you like it! Also in this story Byron and Ella are still together.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pll or original Pll characters.**

Aria's P.O.V

I closed the scrapbook and put it back in the box. I sat there in deep thought I didn't notice my mom calling me.

"Aria Mike's home Come say hi" Ella yelled.

"Coming, give me a sec."

It had been forever since I had last seen my little brother. I have missed him so much. I was so excited to see him again.

"MIKE!" I yelled as I ran up to him and hugged him with all my might. "How ya been?"

"I've been great, but I missed you; I'm so happy your back!"

"Yea, me too"

Within minutes, Ella walked in and handed me my 1 ½ year old baby girl Sophie.

"She's gotten so big, Aria" Ella said

"Yeah, can't believe she's almost two, seems like she was just born yesterday."

Sophie started crying and rubbing her eyes

"Looks like someone's ready for a nap" Mike said

"How about you go put her down and then come tell us how this last year was" Ella suggested

"Yea, I will be down in a few" I said as I went up the stairs.

I guess I must have fallen asleep with Sophie, because when I got up it was already dark out. I made sure Sophie was still sleeping, and then went down. I was really hoping my dad would be home by now.

"ARIA! " I heard someone scream as I was walking down

At the bottom of the stairs, not only was Byron, but so were Emily, Hannah and Spencer.

"How's my little girl been?" Byron asked as he hugged me

"I've been great, how about you?

"I've missed you so much! now when will I get to see my little Sophie?"

"She should be awake in a while; she's been asleep for a while"

"ARIA!" Hannah screamed

"Well see you later dad, I'm going to go talk to my friends" I said then walked away

As soon as I got there they all attacked me with a huge hug.

"We've missed you so much Aria" Spencer said with teary eyes

"Yea Aria, it was never the same without you" Emily added

" I've missed you guys so much too, you don't know what it's like to not have your best friends, your sisters next to you when you need them the most, I'm sorry I left, but I had to" I said as I was beginning to cry

"Aria, don't cry," Hannah said as she hugged me "Don't look back, just think that you're here with us now and we love you" she added

"I love you guys too, now enough with the tears, we have so much catching up to do" I said

"Yes, we do, but first we want to meet out little niece. Is she still sleeping?" Spencer asked

"I will go check, make your selves at home, I will be right back"

I went into my room and saw that Sophie was beginning to move and wake up. As soon as she saw me, she sat on the bed and held her arms out to me

"Did you sleep well my little princess?" I asked

I picked her up and she snuggled into my neck. Sophie was a really sweet little girl, she loved seeing new people, but I was still a bit nervous on how she would react with meeting my friends and seeing Byron again.

"Are you excited to meet your auntie's baby girl and see grandpa? you're going to love them " I said

"gampa" Sophie said

And with that we made our way back down. I saw my dad in the kitchen and went in there.

"Dad, here she is" I told him

"Oh my god Aria, she's beautiful, she's grown so much, and can I hold her" Byron asked

"Course you can dad" I turn my head to Sophie "Can you let Grandpa hold you"? I asked her

She nodded and I handed her to my dad, I never thought my dad would be okay with me having a kid, but I could see it in his eyes, that he loved being a grandpa and loved Sophie.

"Okay Sophs, say bye to Grandpa, and let's go meet your aunties" I said as I took Sophie away

"I will be in the living room if you need anything "I told him

I walked into the living room and walked over to the couch where my friends were.

"Oh My God" they all screamed

"Aria, she's precious" Spencer said

"Thanks" I responded, "Sophie, these are your aunties, your Auntie Spencer, Auntie Hannah and Auntie Emily, can you wave?" I said

Sophie looked up and waved. I had a feeling she liked them and that made me real happy.

"Can I hold her?" Hannah asked

"Of course Han" I handed her Sophie

"Aria, she looks so much like..." but I cut her off

"I know, and she reminds me of him every day, I try not to think about it, but she looks so much Ezra" I said

She really did look allot like Ezra, Sophie was a beautiful baby, but with her brown locks and bright blue eyes, Aria saw Ezra in her every day.

"I'm sorry I brought it up" Emily apologized

"It's ok Em" I said

"Well it's getting late, how about lunch at the Grille tomorrow?" Spencer asked

"Sounds great" we all responded

And with that everyone left, my parents went to bed; Mike went to bed, leaving me and Sophie by ourselves. We went up to my room and watched T.V for a while. Within minutes, Sophie was fast asleep. But I, I was alone, thinking, thinking about something I hate to think about, thinking about Ezra.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**So here's the next Chpt. Thx for all the reviews! I love them! Hope you enjoy it!**

I woke up the next morning with a major headache. I couldn't sleep at all last night thinking about Ezra. I always thought about him, but it was different today. Being back at Rosewood, made it feel different. I got up careful not to wake Sophie since it was only 8. I took a painkiller and went back to sleep. About 2 hours later, I woke up and had a mini heart attack when I didn't see Sophie next to me. I ran downstairs and saw her eating Cheerios with Mike. My mom was in the kitchen with Byron.

"Mom, why didn't you wake me? I feel bad having you watch over Sophie" I said

"Honey, it's ok, Sophie woke up and I saw you sleeping so I brought her down, besides I need to spend more time with my baby and you need more rest" Ella said

"Really honey, it's no big deal," Byron added "Are you hungry? Breakfast is almost ready, sit down"

"But..." I was cut off by Ella

"Sweetie, c'mon just go sit"

"Ok, thanks, I love you guys" I said

I walked over to the dining room to where Mike and Sophie where.

"Good morning cutie" I said as I sat down next to Mike and Sophie

"Aw, good morning to you too" Mike responded

"I was talking to Sophie" I said as I playfully hit him

"I see how it is" Mike joked.

"So how is Sophie behaving" I asked

"Great. She loves her uncle Mike. Right cheerio?" he asked as he looked over at Sophie

"Yes" Sophie replied

"Cheerio? Really Mike?"

"Well she loves Cheerios, so what's a better nickname than to call her that?" Mike said

"Okay..." I laughed

"Breakfast is ready" Ella said as she sat down with us

Just then Byron walked in with a stack of cinnamon chocolate chip pancakes, my favorite.

"Everyone, dig in" Byron said

"Thanks dad, but you guys don't have to do all this"

"Aria it's been forever since we last saw you, we want to enjoy our little girl" Ella said

"Thanks mom"

"So how was Washington with grandma?" Ella asked

"It was great, she helped me so much with Sophie" I responded

"I'm sorry it had to be that way sweetie" Byron said

"I'm sorry too, but I had to do it" I was silent for a moment "can we please not talk about this"

"So anyway Aria, are you still having lunch with the girls today?" Ella asked

"Yeah, I'm meeting them in like 2 hours" I told her

"I can watch Sophie for you if you want" Ella said

"Its ok mom, the girls are crazy about Sophie so I will just bring her with me, thanks though"

"Anytime you need someone, I'd be happy to watch her, I know it's been hard on you" Ella said

"Thanks mom" I said then went up to my room

Sure it's hard being 21 and a single mother, but I'm happy. I would never take any of this back. I love Sophie with all my heart. She's what gets me through everything.

"Ok Sophie, let's get you dressed, what do you want to wear?"

"A skuwt mommy" Sophie said happily

"Ok, sweetie, let me go get your clothes from the suitcase" I told her

I walked over to my suitcase and got Sophie's clothes. Before I walked back I took the scrapbook of Ezra and me. I got Sophie dressed in a brown skirt with a pink long sleeves and little pink boots. She looked so adorable. I put a bow in her hair and sat her down on my lap.

"Ok baby, let me show you something" I told her

I opened the scrapbook and showed her all the pictures of me and Ezra. She loved looking at them

"Daddy" Sophie said pointing to a picture of Ezra

"Yes, sweetie, that's is daddy" I told her

Sophie has the right to know who her daddy is. That's why ever since she was little I would always show her a picture of Ezra and tell her that was her daddy. Of course Sophie doesn't know why he isn't with us, but I still want my daughter knowing who her dad is. When the time comes and I think she is ready I will tell her everything, but now all that matters is that she knows who her daddy is. I get Sophie and head out the door. Once I get to the Grille, I check my phone and its quarter till 1, just on time.

"Are you excited Sophie?" I ask her taking her out of the car seat

Sophie just giggled. When we walk in I see Hanna and Spencer. I go over and sit next to them.

"Hey, how's it going?" I ask them

"Great, now let me carry Sophie" Hanna exclaimed

I handed her my daughter and just then Emily arrived. We all ordered our lunch and while we were waiting we talked a while.

"So, how was living in Washington" Hanna asked as she was playing with Sophie

"At first it was different, being away from my family, from you guys, but I got used to it and it was fun."

"We really did miss you Ar" Spencer said

"I missed you guys too"

I was silent for a while. This question was what kept me up all night. I was afraid to ask, but I had to. After what seemed forever, I finally asked

"Have you guys heard anything about Ezra?" I asked with fear in my voice

My friends all looked at each other and then Spencer finally started speaking.

"Well…

**Sorry to leave it like this, but next chapter you will know where Ezra is, what happened to him, and maybe even see him in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! And please please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Omg thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Well heres the nxt chpt. Hope you enjoy it, I sure did enjoy writing it. **

_Previous chpt_

_I was silent for a while. This question was what kept me up all night. I was afraid to ask, but I had to. After what seemed forever, I finally asked_

_ "Have you guys heard anything about Ezra?" I asked with fear in my voice_

_My friends all looked at each other and then Spencer finally started speaking._

_ "Well…_

Aria's P.O.V

"Well what Spencer!?" I asked anxiously

" The day after you left, well actually for some time after you left, Ezra would call us and your parents 24/7 to see if we knew anything about you. At the time we didn't so he would always be disappointed with our answers. It was like this for about a month, and then one day we just didn't see him again" Spencer explained

"What happened to him?" I asked with teary eyes "what happened?"

At the moment, all sorts of thoughts ran through my head. Is he married? Where is he? And then I thought about the worse, is he dead? I could feel my heart racing. Aria, calm down I told myself.

"Aria, it's ok calm down" Hanna said

"You see Aria, later on we found out that he left Rosewood, we never find out where, and never heard of him again" Spencer added

There was an awkward silence between all of us.

"Ok, I need a bathroom break" I turn my head to Hanna "can you please watch her?" I ask

"Of course. Actually if it's ok with you can I take her next door and get her a treat? "

"Yeah, yeah its fine" I said and ran to the bathroom

I went into the bathroom and just sat there. I sat there thinking of Ezra, my Ezra. I could feel the tears coming down. No matter how hard I tried to make them stop, I couldn't. I sat there in silence, and kept hearing all that Spencer had just told me. Had I made the right choice 2 years ago? I didn't even know anymore. All I knew was that I missed Ezra with all my heart. About 5 minutes later Emily came in to check on me. After telling her I was fine we went back to our table and continued catching up.

Ezra's P.O.V

I had just arrived to my old apartment. After spending almost 2 years in New York with my mom, I decided to come back to Rosewood. I had just been offered a job at Hollis again. After thinking it through, I decided it was time to go back. _Now that I'm back,_ Rosewood brings back a lot of memories, good ones and bad ones. Rosewood reminds me of her. Over the past 2 years I tried everything to forget about her, but it was useless, nothing could erase Aria from my heart, even though that's what I wanted more than anything. Being back at Rosewood will only make this worse. I know she's not here anymore, but she will be for me. I get settled in, take a quick shower and then decide I will go out for lunch. I think about where to go, and decide I will go eat at the Grille. I go to a table and order my food. I sit there looking through my phone to kill time. My food comes and I eat slowly, not wanting to leave. After I finish I order a cappuccino and stay a little while and think.

Aria's

I was still talking with Spencer and Emily, Hanna was still with Sophie. We were talking but then something caught my eye all of sudden. When the man turned, our eyes locked. My immediate reaction was to text Hanna to not come back into the Grille. I didn't want him seeing Sophie. Standing in the middle of the restaurant was the love of my life Ezra, we looked at each other for about a minute and then I ran out of the Grille. I kept running, I felt the tears coming again. As I was running I ran into Hanna.

"Aria, what's wrong?" she asked

"I will call u later" I said in between sobs and took Sophie from her.

The whole ride home, I couldn't help but cry. Once I got home, I went up to my room. Thank god Sophie was asleep so she won't have to see all the pain I'm feeling. After a while I get under the covers next to Sophie, and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooooo srry for taking forever to upload but my stupid computer decided to die and it took my chapters with it. Ugh! But anyways I'm really mad cuz my chpt 5 was amazing and now I completely forgot wat I wrote so srry if this chpt sucks. This chpt will be a flashback, but in form of a dream.**

_Aria's P.O.V_

_ We had just arrived at the airport. God was I excited to be here. All I could think about was how much fun Ezra and I were going to have. We went to get our stuff and left for our hotel. The hotel was amazing. If I had to choose one word to describe it, it would be perfect. Since we were both extremely tired from the trip we soon fell into a deep sleep, excited for the day to come. The next day we woke up and had breakfast at a nearby restaurant. After that we would go explore this beautiful city, and go sightseeing and try different Italian dishes. This became our daily routine for our whole trip. On the night before coming back to Rosewood, Ezra and I had planned to go to the museum that was having a grand opening that night. I went shopping that day, leaving Ezra behind so he could finish packing. Once I got back I saw Ezra lying in bed._

_ "Babe, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to him_

_ "I don't know I just feel really sick. I have a massive headache" he said_

_ "Its ok, we can stay here and rest tonight."_

_ "No Aria, I know you've been looking forward to going to this since we got here, you go along, I will be fine here"_

_ "No, I'm staying here with you."_

_ "Aria, I'm not asking you if you want to go, I'm telling you to go, ok?" he said looking into my eyes_

_ "Ugh" I sighed "Fine I will go" _

_I got dressed and headed out after kissing Ezra goodbye. The museum was interesting. The art was beautiful. I enjoyed it, but I could help but worry about Ezra, so after about 2 hours of walking around, I decided to leave. I took a cab back to the hotel and went up to my room. Once I arrived, I was speechless at what was in front of me._

_ "Ezra, this is amazing" I said_

_The room was filled with candles all over the place, a table with a nice romantic dinner in the middle and the bed was filled with rose petals. It was absolutely beautiful. I was impressed._

_ "Do you like it?" Ezra asked_

_ "I love it, but why did you go through all this trouble?"_

_ "Aria, I love you with all my heart, I want to celebrate our last day in Italy, now let's go eat."_

_After we ate, talked and even danced a little, Ezra walked me back to the table._

_ "Aria, ever since the day I saw you at the bar, I knew you would be someone special in my life. I loved you since our first kiss and I'm glad I found you. Our relationship hasn't been easy at all, but our love has been stronger than everything else and that's what kept our relationship strong. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met and I want to be with you forever. I love you and will always love you. Aria Montgomery, will you marry me?" he said getting down on one knee_

_ "Ezra, yes!" I say as I hugged him and kissed him with all my might_

_I kissed him like I've never had before. I was truly happy. I was going to marry the most amazing person in the world. We made our way to the bed and I'm pretty sure you know what happened next._

_2 months later_

_Thank god school was finally over for the day. Lately I've been feeling really tired and sick. I ignored and brushed it off this last month, but over this last week it seemed to be getting worse so I decided to go to the doctor. They ran all sorts of tests on me and checked everything. I sat in the waiting room waiting to get called back in. _

_ "Aria Montgomery?" a young nurse called out_

_I got up and followed her into my doctor's office. I sat down in front of her and waited._

_ "Aria, you are perfectly healthy no signs of illness or anything." Dr. Brown said_

_ "Then what's with me feeling nauseas and sick lately?" I asked_

_ "Well Aria, you didn't let me finish, you aren't sick Aria, and you're pregnant."_

_ "Pregnant?" I asked confused "how far along?"_

_ "About 2 months. I will be back with your prenatal vitamins and everything else you will need" she said as she walked around "oh, and congratulations" _

_ "Thank you"_

_Once I was at Ezra apartment, I decided to text him, I mean I need to tell him but I don't know how. I took out my phone and texted Ezra_

_**Aria: Hey, I'm waiting at your place. We need to talk, and before you come home you might want to pick up some diapers**_

_I waited for a reply but got nothing. About half an hour later I heard someone opening the door. But it wasn't Ezra, it was Dianne._

_ "Well hello Aria, how are you doing?" she asked sarcastically_

_ "What are you doing here" I saw she was holding Ezra's phone "why do you have his phone?"_

_ "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I know you're pregnant. Now listen you stupid little brat. Ezra will never know about this baby ok. If you tell him I will do everything to destroy him. I have all the proof needed for him to get fired and never get another teaching job in his life. All I have to do is tell them about your stupid student-teacher relationship and his life is over. I can even send him to jail you know? Now you don't want that do you Aria?" she asked with a smile on her face_

_ "You wouldn't do that to your own son"_

_ "I will do ANYTHING to keep a bratty little teen like you away from him. You ruined his life Aria, and if you decide to stay I will do anything to make sure he gets hurt, I know you don't want that. So I'm making this simple, I don't care what you do but stay away from Ezra ok?" _

_ "You're unbelievable you know? How could you do that to your own son? You're the most selfish person I've ever met" I said as she walked out the door_

_I cried for so long I lost track. I was confused on what to do. I saw the look in Dianne's eyes. She meant what she said. I loved Ezra more than my life and now that I had something inside me that tied us closer together was when I had to leave him? It was all so much but it's true, I did ruin his life I can't ruin it even more. I knew I had to leave. I booked my ticket to Seattle (where my nana lived) that night and quickly went home to pack most of my belongings. After I was done with all that I went back to Ezra's place and enjoyed my last night with him. We watched movies and just cuddled. Ezra was just starting to fall asleep when I woke him up._

_ "Hey Ezra, I'm gonna leave now"_

_ "Do you really have too" he asked_

_ "Yeah, I do" _

_Then I kissed him. The last kiss I would ever give him. It hurt so much. I was walking away from him with a baby inside me and I couldn't handle all that pain. I kissed him hard and with so much love and passion._

_ "I love you, don't ever forget that" I said before walking out_

_And with that I made my way to my new life waiting for me. I didn't tell anyone. I stopped by each of the girl's houses to see them one last time. No one knew what I was going to do. Only my nana of course, but she kept it a secret. The next morning I left a note for my parents telling them where I was going and how I would call and explain everything later. Sometime later I went on the plane and said goodbye to Rosewood forever._

_So like I said my previous chapter was better but its dead now, but hope u enjoyed this one! _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thanks again for the reviews and here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

Ezra's P.O.V

Had I really seen her? Or were my eyes just seeing things? No! It was her. I would recognize that beautiful face anytime. But why is she back? How long has she been back? All the questions where swirling in my head. Most importantly, why did she walk out of the restaurant in such a rush? It was great seeing her again, but no matter how good it felt seeing her, even for a second, it brought back all the pain and bad memories. Why did she have to leave? Why? After the most amazing summer in Italy, after proposing to her, after begging to plan our wedding, she just left. She left without giving me a reason. Without saying goodbye. No matter how hard I thought of reasons, I still couldn't understand why she just left. She loved me, or at least I thought she did. I'm still confused to this day, I'm not sure if I did something wrong, or if she just got tired of me. But we were engaged. ENGAGED. I was looking forward to getting married, having kids with my one and only love. But I guess girls don't want to marry me. First Jackie, then Aria. But Aria running off was different. To this day I still love her with all my heart and my heart can't seem to heal. For weeks I called her friends and parents, asking, hell, even begging for information on why and where she had gone, but never got an answer. After a while I decided to give up and my mom convinced me to go live with her. Maybe Mom was right about Aria; maybe she wasn't the best for me. My thoughts were broken when I heard a knock on my door.

"Yo! Wats up?" Hardy asked as he came inside

"Not much, just thinking. I need to talk to you though"

" Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just Aria." I sighed

"What about her"

"She's back in Rosewood, I don't know how long she's been back I mean I just got back yesterday, but seeing her…" I sighed "It just hurt so much"

"Ezra, man, I know what she did was hard on you, but I know for sure she loved you, you are reunited two years later, maybe it's a sign maybe it's not, but you need to talk to her Ezra, you can't go back to those days when you were depressed, I'm not going to let you hurt yourself more. Just talk to her"

"I can't yet Hardy; she obviously doesn't want anything to do with me. She ran out as soon as she saw me. I just can't look at her without hurting, I can't talk to her." I looked down "not to be rude or anything, but can we maybe continue this later, I'm still tired from unpacking"

"Sure, man, but think about what I said" then he walked out.

I did need to talk to Aria. I need to hear her voice, get so many answers from her, but I can't. I just can't. I decide to lie down and rest for a while, hoping I would be able to erase Aria from my mind

Aria's P.O.V

I guess I was asleep for a while because next thing I knew I checked my phone and it was eight. I felt around for Sophie, but I guess my mom took her down. Soon after I felt my stomach growl and decided to change into my pajamas and then go eat, but before my mind drifted to the dream I had. It only made me tear up and made my heart hurt. Why did Ezra's mom have to do this to us? She made me seem like the worst person ever and she made me hurt Ezra, something I would never do. And now Ezra probably hates me. I don't know how I'm going to make all this love I still have go away. I love him so much, but I can't ruin his life. Dianne warned me. I'm here in Rosewood for 2 more weeks, but I feel I have to go earlier. I can't be anywhere near him, I won't be able handle it. I don't know what to do. I finally decide to go downstairs.

"Hey mom, sorry about sleeping for so long, but I had a bad day"

"I know sweetie, Spencer called and told me all about what happened today"

"Mom, I can't even describe how I felt seeing him again, thank god Sophie was with Hanna, otherwise everything would be ruined. Mom what am I supposed to do now? I can't risk him seeing me again. He can't see Sophie."

"Aria, honey, you need to talk to him, explain everything, you can't just keep running away from him forever, Sophie will always be there reminding you of him."

"I can't do that. I promised his mom, I'm not going to ruin his life. You don't know all his mom will do just to get it her way. I leave back to Washington on the 1st of October, I have to go back to work, but I'm sorry mom, I need to leave sooner. I just have to" I said panicked

"Aria, after all this time not seeing you or my granddaughter, I'm not going to let you leave. You came here for my birthday Aria, don't just leave. You can't keep doing this sweetie just face your problems, don't go out with Sophie, stay hidden I don't care, but please don't leave yet." Ella pleaded

"Ok mom, I'll stay, where's Sophie by the way?" I asked

"Playing with her uncle Mike, I don't think I've seen him this happy for a while, he absolutely adores Sophie" Ella said

"Well I will be back, I'm gonna go hang out with them"

I got up and walked into the living room where I saw Mike playing blocks with Sophie. A while later he was playing peek-a-boo.

"Where's my little cheerio?" mike said covering his eyes "there she is"

Sophie giggled uncontrollably. I never imagined Mike would like Sophie this much. I checked my phone and saw all this text and missed calls from the girl. I called them back and we were all going to meet at Spencer's place. It wasn't too late, so I decided to bring Sophie with me.

"Hey, wonderful uncle, I hate to end the fun, but Sophie and I have to go out, we will be back In like an hour, we are going over to Spencer's" I picked Sophie up and drove over to Spencer's. Hopefully they would give me some advice on what to do.

"Hey" I said walking into the apartment

"Hey, are you feeling better" Spencer asked and then took Sophie from me "How's my little princess?" Spencer asked Sophie

"Hey, she's my princess" Hannah argued back, taking Sophie from her

"You guys, I'm sure she loves you all the same" I laughed and sat down with all them

"So back to the question, are you feeling better?" Emily asked

"Yeah, but seeing him just made everything fall apart. I mean, why after all this time you guys said he was gone, suddenly decide to show up again. I can't risk seeing me, he definitely can't see Sophie, guys I'm so confused. I don't know how to hide for the next 2 weeks. I told my mom I was going to leave earlier but she really wants me to spend time with her. I mean I want to too, but why? Why is he back?" I said begging to tear up

"I'm sorry, I know it's tough but Aria, don't you think you've suffered enough. You can't just let her control you. I'm sure if you talk with Ezra, both of you will find a way to make it work. I know you still love him and he does too, don't run away again, talk to him because if you don't, you'll regret forever" Emily said

"She's right" both Hanna and Spencer agreed  
"I don't know you guys, I just need time to think, I'm here for two more weeks I can get away with it I can't ruin Ezra's life anymore." I cried

"Cry it all out, we are here for you" Spencer said before hugging me

And that's what I did. I cried for what seemed like hours. I loved Ezra so much but can't do this to him and that hurt even more, not being able to see him, hug him, kiss him, but most importantly not being able to tell him he has the most beautiful daughter. I needed Ezra; I knew I had to talk to him. I went home and tried falling asleep, but couldn't. After a few hours of tossing and turning I got up, blocked my number and finally dialed the number I had avoided for two years. I needed to hear his voice. I just had to. After a few rings, he finally answered.

"Hello?"

**A/N: well tell me what you think! Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. Hope u enjoy this chapter. Sorry, mostly a filler chapter but I need this because it leads up to the next chapters. Also if any of you are interested in Once Upon A Time, go read "The New Normal" by Carlet. Amazing story. **

_Previous chapter_

_I needed to hear his voice. I just had to. After a few rings, he finally answered._

_ "Hello?" _

**Aria's P.O.V**

That "hello" killed me. It felt so right to hear his voice again after 2 years, the voice that always made me me melt.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I heard him say again

I was about to give in and talk to him say something back, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I quickly hung up and put my phone down. I wish I could just talk to him, but it's so hard. After a few minutes I finally fall asleep and instead of worrying about the next 2 weeks I'm here in Rosewood, I dream of all the memories Rosewood brings me.

_One week later_

It's finally Ella's birthdays today and things are getting crazy around the house. Everyone's either cooking or cleaning in preparation for Ella's celebration. She usually doesn't celebrate her birthday with a huge party, but since I was visiting she wanted a big celebration, even my Grandma from Washington in flying in today. She was coming a week later than I had because of work. So tonight all my mom's family and friends were going to be here. I finished cleaning the living room and checked the time. It was noon, my grandma was landing in 45 minutes. I got the car keys and Sophie and left for the airport. Once we got her luggage we drove back home.

"So grandma, how was your flight?" I asked

"It was alright, the usual. How's this past week been for you and Sophie?"

"Not all that well. The day after I got here, I went out with the girls and I saw Ezra. Thank god Sophie wasn't there, but seeing him just changed everything. I can't wait until next week when we go back to home with you. At least there everything is fine."

"I'm sorry sweetie, you deserve to be happy. Just try and enjoy your last week here in Rosewood, your mom hasn't seen you for a while, try and be happy for her, in a week you'll be back home with me, but let's enjoy this week with Ella."

"Thanks Grandma, I love you."

We arrived back home and everyone was happy to see Grandma. Within the next hours people came and went. Ella's party was great. There was always a smile on her face. It was just us now and we were in the living room talking.

"Mom, thank you so much for coming it means a lot" Ella said

"No problem sweetie, I love you and wouldn't miss this"

" I love you too mom, and I'm so grateful for all you've done for us and Aria"

" I love having them there, they keep me company and always make me feel happy."

" So how are you mom, like have you've been doing better about your heart problem?"

"Grandma, you have a heart problem?" I asked confused

In this 2 years I've lived with her, she never told me. Did she take medication? Have doctor visits? Because I never saw her do any of these things

"Oh sweetie, it's nothing, don't worry about me, and Ella, im doing fine."

Everyone soon went to bed but couldn't sleep worrying about my grandma. She had been sick and I didn't know about it. Now that I think about it there were occasions when she complained about chest pain. All I hoped was that she would get better. The next few days flew by and thankfully I hadn't seen Ezra again. My grandma had been acting strange, not her happy self. I was getting worried. That night I decided to go up to her room and talk to her.

"Grandma?" I said while I knocked

No answer. I knocked again.

"Grandma?"

Still no answer, I decided to go in, I was worried now.

"oh my god grandma" I said rushing to where she was lying on the floor

"MOM!DAD! HELP!" I cried

"What is it honey, oh my, Byron call and ambulance!" Ella cried

Within a few minutes the ambulance arrived and took my grandma. Ella went along and Byron drove there. Ella told me to stay home with Sophie. Hours passed and my grandma was still unconscious. I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly texted Spencer, put Sophie in her car seat and drove off. I arrived at Spencer's house and carried Sophie in.

"Thank you so much for watching her. My grandma is in the hospital and I need to be there with her" I cried

"Aria, it's no problem. Go with your grandma, Sophie will be fine here" Spencer said

"Thanks!" I hugged her and drove to the hospital

"How is she" I asked once I saw my parents.

" Still the same, she had a heart attack, the doctors don't think she will make it" Ella cried

"No, mom, she can't die. She WONT die."

"Aria, I'm sorry but her heart just can't take it anymore"

I couldn't believe it. My grandma couldn't just die like that. I loved her so much. A few hours later the doctor came out and confirmed my grandma's death. I couldn't believe it. I cried and sobbed, I couldn't stop. Its moments like these when I wish I had Ezra's strong arms wrapped around me telling everything will be fine, but now not even my mom's arms could comfort me. Why did such a wonderful and loving women have to go so soon. I called everyone to let them know about her death. Her funeral was two days later. I made sure she had the most wonderful and beautiful funeral ever. She deserved it. She helped me so much with everything, she would always know how to cheer me up, and now she's gone.

"Aria, I'm so sorry" Hanna said

All I could do was cry when all my friends hugged me.

"Thanks Hanna. Do you guys think you could come over later? I need you guys right now." I aksed

"Of course Aria, you know we will always be there for you" Emily said

The funeral ended and we all went back home. Everyone was grieving. Well everyone except for Sophie, she didn't know what was going on, but I know in a few days she will know her Nana is no longer with us. I hear a knock on the door and know it's the girls.

"Come in"

"Are you feeling better?" Spencer asks

"I guess, it's been really hard on my mom though. But lets go up to my room. Come on Sophie, your aunties are here" I say as I picked her up

"Aria, let me hold her" Hanna says taking Sophie

"Hi baby, how's my princess been?" Hanna asks

Sophie smiles and giggles. She loves being called 'princess'. For the next hour I was able to get my mind off my grandma's death. Sophie had fallen asleep in Hanna's arms. I got up and put her down on the bed.

"Aria, we should get going but before I leave I need to ask you something" Spencer said

"Yeah, what is it Spence?"

"I know it's not the time to ask you but what are you planning to do now that your grandma's gone. I mean, you can't be all alone back in Washington. Why don't you stay here in Rosewood? You have all of us here to help you out"

"I don't know" I said

Spencer was right. I wouldn't handle it all by myself back in Washington, but here in Rosewood, there would always be the risk of seeing Ezra. But I had to stay here. All my family is here, my friends are here. My grandma's gave is here, but also Ezra was here. I was so confused.

"Aria, I know you're afraid of seeing Ezra, on him finding about Ezra, but maybe that's what is supposed to happen. Maybe god brought you back for a reason. Just think about it" Hanna added

"I guess you're right"

I wasn't sure, but right now my mom needed me, and I couldn't just be all alone in Washington. I had to stay in Rosewood.

"Ok, you guys, me and Sophie are staying here" I said

All the girls hugged me and told me everything would be ok. And I hope they're right.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Well Aria's in Rosewood for good so that means next chapters will have more Ezria! Well hope you enjoyed it and hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: heres the next chapter!**

_Aria's P.O.V_

It's been a month since Grandma died. Over this past month i was able to get settled here in Rosewood. I applied for a job, and while i wait for a reply I work 3 days a week at a nearby Cafe. As much as I love my parents, I want to get my own place with Sophie .This month has been crazy. I had all my stuff brought from Washington, and even though I grew up here in Rosewood, I'm going to miss living in Washington. I had successfully avoided Ezra during this time. I'm not even sure he is still here. I really hope he's gone because I have no idea on what to do if he ever finds out about Sophie. Today it's Mike's turn to watch Sophie. Between him and the girls wanting to watch her, everything worked out for me. I get dressed and wake Sophie up and get her dressed too. After eating breakfast, I tell Mike all that Sophie will need.

"Mike, please take good care of my princess" i said handing him Sophie

"I will Aria, don't worry, me and my little Cheerio always have fun. Isn't that right?" he asked Sophie

"yes" Sophie replied

"Ok, bye, love you both"

I gave her a goodbye kiss and made my way out. I arrived to work and started my daily routine. The day went by pretty fast and we didn't have many customers. About 2 hours before my shift ended, I got another customer.

"Hello, may I please get a Vanilla Latte" the man's voice said

I looked up. My day had just gotten worse.

"Wes?"

"Aria, you're back?"

"Yes, been back for about a month and a half"

"Does my brother know?"

"No, well I saw him once when I first got here, but haven't seen him since, but i beg you please don't tell him i'm back."

"Don't worry, I won't but I'm sorry to tell you this, but he's meeting me here in 30 minutes"

"Shit!" I sighed. "Wes I'm begging you, please don't tell him you saw me and please don't tell him I work here. Please."

" Aria, I won't. If you are wondering why he's here, he got back from visiting my ill dad in New York a week ago, and I just got here today. I was with him all the time and he never mentioned seeing you. Speaking of you, Why? Why did you leave without an explanation?"

" Because" was all I managed to say and walked to espresso machine

I handed him his order and begged my manager to leave due to my daughter being sick. Truth is I really didn't want to see Ezra. I left the café and walked towards my car. As i was walking while looking for my keys, I wasn't paying attention and bumped hard into someone who must've been in a rush too.

"Watch where you're going" I rudely said

"I'm so sorry" the voice said as he helped me up

That voice. I knew that voice. This couldn't be happening. As he helped me up our eyes met, I knew it was happening.

"Aria?" Ezra asked

I was silent. I completely blanked out.

"Aria," he said again

" I'm sorry I have to go" my voice cracked

"No, Aria please," he begged

"I'm sorry" I said

As I started to walk away he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

" You _should _be sorry" his voice was now angry

" Ezra, let go of me I have to go back home"

" Why Aria, why?"

I couldn't give him an answer. I managed to escape his grip and ran to my car. Leaving him standing there. It hurt me to see him this way. I wanted so bad to tell him everything explain to him why I left, but most importantly I wanted to tell him that he had a daughter. I later told the girls and my mom what had happened. It didn't help at all. All they said was to do what i felt right and that I deserve to be happy. I am happy, with my baby girl Sophie, she makes me happy, without her i would be completely lost. But I knew they were right, i needed Ezra to complete my happiness, but i can't have him. I just can't.

_Ezra's P.O.V_

I couldn't believe I had just talked to Aria. I can't understand why she won't talk to me about why she. It felt so nice to hear her voice, even if it was just for a little bit. Now here I am standing all by myself confused. Why wont she talk to me, why can't she just tell me why she left me. I needed an answer and I'm determined to get one. I walked into the Café, I was meeting Wes here to have brother bonding time like my Mom requested.

"Hey dude, how's it going?" I asked as I sat down

"Good, I guess" He replied

He had a worried look on his face. He seemed different than usual.

"Wes, is everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah, is everything ok with you? You seem kind of lost"

"No, I'm not okay. You won't believe who i just ran into"

"So you saw her too?" he asked

" What?"

"Aria, I saw her about 10 minutes before you got here. You saw her too?"

"Yeah, but she barely talked to me. She won't tell me why she left me. She just left me standing there with so many questions unanswered"

"Yeah, she talked to me for a while but once I asked her why she left she just said 'because' and left." he said

" Did you talk to her here?" I asked

"Umm. Yeah, she was just buying herself a drink." he replied

"Wes, I need to talk to her, I need to know what caused her to leave me. I need to know if she still loves me, because after all this time, I still love her. I haven't stopped and never will."

"I'm sorry man, If you want I can try to talk to her. But promise me you won't do anything crazy Ezra, I know you and you will do anything to get an answer, but please don't get too close to her. She obviously doesn't feel comfortable around you, so don't push it."

" Wesley, I can't sit back knowing she's here. I need answers" I said

"and you will get them just take it slow."

"I guess, well it was nice seeing you, are you coming by later?" I asked

"Yeah, I will bring the beer you get the food?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Have you heard from mom? I asked

"Yea, she should be flying in 2 weeks from tomorrow"

"Ok, well see you later."

I left and thought about what Wes said. Yeah maybe he was right, but i didn't care. I needed answers, I can't just rely on Wes to get them for me. I have so many questions to ask her, why she left? why she's back, and a lot more. Wes told me not to look for her, to not talk to her, but like I said who cares. I am determined to get answers.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! and HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews!**

Spencer's P.O.V

Its Friday today which means it's my turn to babysit Sophie. Aria has been extremely nervous since she talked to Ezra on Wednesday. She decided she wouldn't go to work but I convinced her she can't just keep hiding. I had a fun day planned for me and Sophie. I was so excited. I never knew how much fun I would have with a 18 month old. I arrived at Aria's house and made my way to the front door.

"Hey, how's it going?" Aria greeted me

"Good, how are you doing?" I asked

" I've been better, well anyway I need to go or I will be late, everything you'll need is in the diaper bag, bye Sophie, bye Spence"

"Ready to go Sophie?" I asked

She nodded. I got her diaper bag and put Sophie in her car seat. I gave her my iPad and let her watch Cinderella. We drove to the Rosewood mall. I was planning a shopping spree for Sophie.

"Auntie Spencer is taking you shopping" I said placing Sophie in her stroller

After about 3 hours of shopping, Sophie had a whole new winter wardrobe. She had about 15 new outfits, a few coats and of course, a lot of boots. I always wanted to spoil someone and now I have Sophie to spoil. I'm just hoping Aria won't get too mad. After shopping for so long we went to go eat lunch. We decided on Chinese food and soon finished eating.

" Do you want to go to the park now?"

"Yes, yes! pawk!" Sophie said excitedly

We stopped by for ice cream and then headed to the park. The same park where all of us would play when we were younger. I took Sophie to the baby playground and played with her for a while before I heard my phone beep.

_Aria:_

_Hey can you watch Sophie a few more hours? My boss is making me work late?_

_Me:_

_Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry. We're having lots of fun._

I put my phone away and carried Sophie over to the swings. I sat down with her on my lap and swung with her for a while. Within a few minutes Sophie was asleep. As I stood up and began walking towards my car, I saw Ezra on one of his runs.

"Shit" I said to myself

What was I going to. If he see's Sophie, he will know something's up. I mean Sophie is a mirror image of Ezra. .SHIT. Was all I could say. I soon got an idea. I took my jacket off and put it over Sophie, hoping she wouldn't wake up. I guess everything will be fine if he doesn't see her eyes. Shit, what am I going to say if he asks who this is. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone say my name.

"Spencer?" Ezra asked

I turned around.

" Spencer, how have you been? I haven't seen you in over 2 years."

"Ezra,hey, I've been good, how about you?" i said

" Good, I guess," he looked down at Sophie "and who is this?"

Shit, what was I going to say.

"She's my daughter" I said quickly without thinking

"Really? Wow, I didn't know. How old is she?" he asked confused

"18 months" I said

"She is beautiful Spencer"

"Thanks" I said looking down at a sleeping Sophie " Well I have to get going"

" No wait. Spencer, I need your help, I know Aria is back, I talked to her, but she won't explain anything. Spencer I'm begging you, if you know something please tell me "

"I'm sorry Ezra, I-"

" Spencer please" he cut me off "These past 2 years have been the worse years of my life. Do you have any idea on how much I love Aria? All I want are some answers. Please Spencer?"

" Look, I can't say anything, but how about this, you both have a lot to talk about so the most I can do is try and convince her to talk to you."

" Thank you so much"

" I'm doing this because you guys need to talk"

" Thanks again. Is your number still the same? In case I need to reach you for anything?"

"Yup. Same one. Well Ezra it was nice talking to you but it's Sophie's nap time."

"Sophie, as in Sophia?"

" Yeah, but we all call her Sophie"

" Sophia, what a beautiful name, I remember Aria and I would always argue on what we would name our daughter if we ever had one, I've always liked Sophia, Sophie for short, but Aria liked Mackenzie," he sighed and looked down "I'm sorry for holding you up, and thanks again"

"Yeah, no problem"

" Bye Spencer, and Congrats on your beautiful daughter"

After he left, I texted Hanna and instead of driving home I drove to Hanna's. I took Sophie out of the car and made my way in.

"Hey, is everything ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I will tell you all about it after putting Sophie down."

I went and put Sophie down on Hanna's bed. I went back out and found Hanna making coffee. I sighed and then sat down at the table.

" You won't believe who we ran into at the park"

"Don't tell me."

" Yup"

" Oh my god, Aria is going to kill you, what did he say? did he see Sophie? Spencer why couldn't you just stay home, Aria didn't want her to be seen Spencer."

"Han, are you done?"

"I'm sorry, carry on"

" Sophie had just fallen asleep, and we were getting ready to leave when I saw him. I stopped and talk to him and then he asked me who Sophie was an-"

"Oh my god, what did you tell him?

" Well if you would let me finish..."

"Sorry"

"I told him she was my daughter"

" Did he buy it?"

"yeah"

I heard a few cries come from the room and went to go check on Sophie. I brought her back out.

"Hey baby" Hanna said taking Sophie from me

I finished telling her all about what else Ezra and I discussed.

" We need to get them back together" Hanna said

" Yes we do, how about this, we need to come up with a plan to get them to talk, I have to go drop off Sophie but please call Emily and update her on this and ask if she's in for the plan. Thanks. Bye"

" Bye, Bye Sophie" Hanna waved

Sophie waved back and we both made our way back to Aria's.

" Ok, princess, let's go see Mommy" I said

As soon as I parked the car in Aria's driveway, I saw her coming out of the house.

"Hey baby" she said taking Sophie " Were you a good girl for auntie Spencer?"

" She is always a good girl for her favorite aunt." I joked

" Haha, do you want to come in for a while?"

"Yeah, let me just get a few things from the car"

I took out all the shopping bags, the car seat and stroller. I couldn't carry it all. I saw Aria laughing.

" A little help here" I said

" I'm sorry, what's all this anyway?"

" I took my princess on a little shopping spree" I answered

" Spencer, a little shopping spree? look at all those bags, Spence what did I tell you about spoiling her,"

"Aria, you should know by now I never listen"

Aria just laughed. We went up to her room to get Sophie into her pajamas.

"Aria?

"Yeah?"

" I need to talk to you"

" Is everything ok?

" Yeah, well, ok, so you know how I took Sophie to the park today?"

" Yeah...what about it?"

" Well we kind of ran into someone" I sighed " We ran into Ezra."

"You what?, Spencer why did you have to take her out, you knew he was here. I knew I should've stayed home, now he saw her and Oh my god"

"ARIA! calm down. You knew this would happen eventually, I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry, ok so you saw him, did you talk to him?, what did he say about Sophie?"

"Yeah, I tried avoiding him, but he saw me and we talked for a while. When he asked about Sophie," I paused

"Yes, what did you say?"

"Well I told him she was my daughter. Thank god she was asleep or else her eyes would've told him otherwise"

" And he believed you?"

"Yeah, but Aria, you can't keep living like this, you need to talk to him" I said

"Spencer, I've told you already, there is nothing to talk about." she replied

"Aria, you know that's not true, there is a lot you need to tell him, You should've seen the pain in his eyes when we talked about you. Ar, it's not fair to either of you. Please promise you will talk to him. Just do it." I pleaded

" My answer is still no and that's final. Now I don't mean to rude, but I had a tough day at work.."

" Are you seriously going to get mad over this? I'm just trying to help you"

"No one is getting mad Spencer, I just don't want to talk to him. I won't talk to him"

" Whatever. I'm leaving now. Tell Sophie I love her" I said, annoyed now

"Spencer!" I heard Aria call out

But I was too angry to go back. It's just not fair to Aria to hurt herself like this. She loves Ezra and she knows it. It just bugs me that she won't do anything to help herself. I love her, she's my best friend and it hurts me to see her like this. And it's not fair to Ezra either. But this will change. I don't care if Aria want's to talk to him or not. One thing's for sure though, she will talk to him and I'm going to make that happen.

**Hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews! : I really wanted to update yesterday, due to all the wonderful reviews, but my ADD kicked in and couldn't get myself to finish. But here it is.**

_Aria's P.O.V_

It's been 2 days since I last spoke to Spencer. I don't get why she is so upset, I mean it's my life and I can chose to do whatever I like. I appreciate and am thankful she wants to help me but I don't need it. She hasn't answered any of my calls or text. I get out of bed and head to the shower. While I'm showering I think about my life before Dianne had to come and ruin our lives. Once I finish I get Sophie dressed and head downstairs.

"Morning mom" I say

"Good morning sweetie, how did my two baby girls sleep?" she asked

" We both slept fine mom, where's dad and Mike?"

" Mike had a game this morning and your dad is with him"

"Hey mom can I talk to you?"

"Yeah honey, is something wrong?"

" Well this happened on Friday, but I haven't had the chance to talk to you, you know how Spencer watched Sophie?"

"Yeah.."

" Well while they were at the park, they ran into Ezra, Spencer panicked and told him it was her daughter. When she told me I was upset, but later we kind of got into a bigger argument because she want's me to explain everything to him, but I don't want to. I;ve been trying to call her but she won't answer. What should I do?"

" Just make-up with her. Go, stop by, go out to breakfast and apologize for the other day. Spencer is forgiving."

"Thanks mom. Ok well I guess I will go do that right now" I said as i was leaving

I decided to drive over to Spencers. I know maybe i was too harsh on her but I feel bad already. I don't need people telling me to talk to him. I finally arrived at Spencers.

"Lets go baby girl" I said taking Sophie out of her car seat

I went up to Spencer's apartment and knocked.

"Hey Aria, wats up? Hey Sophie how are you?" Spencer cooed

" Look Spencer, I don't know why you are ignoring me but I just want to apologize. Can I come in?"

" Yeah, Yea, come in" Spencer said shutting the door. " Look girls we have company"

"Wait, are the girls here?"

"Yeah, they just now stopped by"

" Well anyway, do you all want to go out for breakfast?" I asked

" Sorry, I have to meet my mom in a little" Emily said

" Caleb is on his way to pick me up" Hanna added

" Aria, I would love to but I have a major headache" Spencer said

"You're still mad aren't you?" I asked Spencer

"Aria, of course not" she said

" Ok, well I guess I will see you later"

I was bummed they were all busy so I headed back home. I went down to the basement and watched movies with Sophie for the whole day. I checked my phone to check the time. And as i got it I felt it vibrate.

_From: Spencer_

_SOS. MEET AT MY APARTMENT IN 15_

I quickly replied saying i was on my way. When we got there I rushed up to her apartment.

"I'm here you guys, what's the big SOS?"

" Hold on we will tell you but let me take Sophie into the bedroom" Emily said

Within minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Hey is everything Ok?" I heard a voice ask as Spencer opened the door

It was his voice. What is doing here.

" Aria, Ezra, you have a lot to talk about" Spencer said pushing me into her _Movie Room_

" Yeah right, I'm out of here" I said

" I don't think so" Spencer said pushing me back in and locking the door

Fuck.I thought to myself. What was I going to do? I don't think I can handle being in the same room as him. I can't. My thoughts were soon broken.

"Aria, please talk to me"

" Did you know about this?" I asked

" Yes, the girls and I planned this. It's the only way I can get you to talk to me."

"Well it's no use. I refuse to speak."

" Aria, Why? it's a simple question why did u fucking leave? After all we went through after all we fought for, you just leave, with no explanation, without a goodbye. Why Aria? Why?

I remained silent sitting on the couch.

" Aria. We loved each other, or at least I loved you and thought you loved me." he sighed

" Aria how could you after our amazing summer in Rome, how could you just walk out? Goddamnit Aria, We were engaged! engaged! You broke my hopes and dreams of being with you forever" he said getting closer to me

"Don't get too close to me" I say closely

" You know I spent months crying for you, thinking of all the possible reasons why you left. I never found one, so please tell me."

"I left because I felt like leaving" I finally spoke up

" Oh, you say it like thats a real reason, you just felt like leaving. God Aria, I thought you loved me"

" Well clearly you fall for someone too easily. Ezra don't you get the message? Was it never clear to you? I never loved you. It was all fake"

"Fake, you call what we had fake? Aria you accepted my marriage proposal and you call our love fake?"

"If you fell in love with me that's your own problem, my love for you never existed."

" Aria, it's like you're a complete different person"

" No Ezra, you were just too naive and stupid to think I actually loved you"

" So you're saying you never loved me?"

" Nope."

" Aria i gave up teaching for you, I was involved in a student teacher relationship, I risked my life for you" He said now with tears in his eyes

" Well it was all fake. I was a teen, I wanted to see what a student-teacher relationship was like, you know to have some fun"

"Fun? you think hurting me the way you did is considered fun"

I smiled. God how I wanted to burst out in tears. It hurt so much that I was doing this. But i figured it's the only way he will leave me alone. I had to do this. After a few moments of an awkward silence, he finally spoke up.

"You know what Aria?" his voice filled with anger and pain "My mom was right, you were a waste of my time. She was right about you being a bratty little teen who doesn't know what she wants. She was right about everything she said about you." he paused

These words hurt me more than anything else.

"All this time I kept defending you, but boy was I wrong, You know, I should've hooked up with Jackie when I had the chance, I spent these past 5 years loving you like I've never loved anyone before and you just ruin everything in my life"

" I'm sorry but it's your own fault for falling for me" I said

"So this is actually why you left? God. You never felt anything?" he asked

"Well sure, I felt enjoyment seeing how stupid you were. And yeah I thought you were hot, I mean why else would I have sex with you, but never love"

"Oh really?" he asked in disbelief " So if I kissed you, you would feel nothing?"

"Yup" I said

"Really.." he said

And within seconds I felt his lips on mine. How good it felt to finally kiss him after two long years, this kiss was killing me. If I didn't stop, I would regret it later. I pushed him off me.

" Ezra stop!" I yelled

" So you didn't feel anything" he asked

" Nope" I said wiping my mouth "it was like I wasn't even kissing anyone. Just stop Ezra, stop making a fool of yourself. I never loved you and never will." I said coldly

" You're unbelievable Aria. Well now I know everything, I was so stupid."

" Glad you agree. Now if you please could forget about me forever, I plan on doing that with you"

"I hate you Aria Montgomery" he said with so much anger in his voice

These were the words that killed me. It felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. But i had to stay strong. I have to protect him.

"Well I hate you too" I said

He looked at me and just shook his head. As i heard him walk out I heard all the girl's voices asking him questions. He just walked out slamming the door behind him. How could the girls do this to me. They know how much it hurts to see him, even more talk to him. I walk out.

"Why? how could you guys hurt me like this?" I asked, now sobbing

"Aria, what happened in there? We planned this in hopes you would give in to your feelings, we never thought you would make it worse." Hanna said

" You guys have no right, my life is my business and mine out of it"

" Say bye to your aunts Sophie, you won't be seeing them for a while" I said taking Sophie from Emily

" Aria, come on" Emily said

" Don't ever talk to me again. This goes for all of you" I said rushing out.

I knew it wasn't really their fault but i was filled with so many emotions I needed to get them all out.

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! and who else is going insane waiting for the winter premiere tomorrow? I know I am! And please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Aria's P.O.V

I drove as fast as I could. I just wanted to get home. Away from everything. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I didn't know I was capable of being that strong, I was always the first to break down into tears. It hurt to act the way I did. Especially seeing the look on his face. I was mostly pissed at the girls though. How could they do this to me? They know how much I'm hurting. They have no right to butt into my life the way they did. After a long drive I finally get home.

"Honey, what's wrong" Ella asked as I walked in

" Nothing Mom, I'm fine" I said

"Aria, you're crying"

"Mom. I said nothing is wrong" I said walking up to my room

As soon as I got into my room, I collapsed on my bed sobbing. I felt bad since Sophie was just sitting there looking at me, confused, but I couldn't stop crying. About five minutes later I heard the doorbell ring and then, of course, I heard the girls' voices. I heard Ella ask them what had happened before I heard them coming up the stairs.

"Aria, can we please come in" I heard Emily ask

I remained silent. Instead I ignored them and started looking through my scrapbooks with Sophie.

"Aria, I don't care if I have to break your door down, so you better open this door now" Hanna yelled

I got annoyed so got up and let them in.

"What do you guys want?, didn't I make myself clear? I don't ever want to see you guys again"

"Well we don't care" Hanna said sitting down on my bed "Come here baby girl" she said taking Sophie

"Hey, I just explained everything that happened to Ella, Aria she's worried" Spencer said coming in

I remained silent again.

"Aria, please. We were just trying to help you" Emily said

" Our plan was to get you back together, we seriously thought you would finally tell him the truth seeing him"

"Well you obviously thought wrong" I said sitting on the bed

" Aria, we're sorry, we just hate seeing you like this" Hanna said

I was silent again before realizing that they were right.

" No, you guys, I'm sorry" I said starting to cry

" Don't cry" Hanna said

" You guys. Don't know.. how I felt. It was torture" I said in between sobs "I had to lie to him, tell him I didn't love him, that I was just pretending all along"

"Aria, it doesn't have to be like this, you can change it" Emily said

"No, I can't. You don't understand what his mom is capable of doing" I continued crying "You know what hurt me the most? saying I felt nothing when he kissed me" I continued

" I'm sorry Aria. I hate seeing you suffer" Spencer said

"and then as he was leaving" I broke down crying uncontrollably "He said... he said he hated me"

"Aria, you know he doesn't mean it" Emily said

"How can you guys be so sure? After all I said to him, who wouldn't hate me"

I just layed there for what felt like ever. The girls tried to make me feel better, but nothing helped. All of sudden I felt someone kiss my cheek.

"No cry mommy" Sophie said

I picked her up and hugged her with all my might.

"I love you baby girl" I said kissing her head and putting her back down

"Looks like Sophie finally got mommy to crying" Spencer said

"Are you feeling better?" Hanna asked

"Yeah, a little. I'm so glad I have my daughter, she's what keeps me strong" I said

"Aria, you have us too. We just want what's best for you" Emily said

" Thanks. I love you guys."

Sophie then came walking back to us with my scrapbook.

"What's this?" Hanna asked

"Just an old scrapbook"

"Sophie come here, let me see that" Hanna said

As Spencer, Emily and I talked, Hanna and Sophie were looking through the pictures.

"Daddy" I heard Sophie say when she saw a picture of Ezra

They all looked at Sophie and then at me.

"Did she just say daddy? Spencer asked

"Yeah, I mean she deserves to know who her father is, so I've always showed her pictures of him and told her it was her daddy" I explained

"Aw. That's cute" Hanna said

"Aria, you realize if she ever see's him there's a possibility she will recognize him and call him daddy? I mean toddlers are smart." Emily said

"I know. That's why he's never going to see her. Now can we please talk about something else? So are all your loves? I asked them

"Fine" they all replied

"Caleb's getting back from his mom's this weekend. He anxious to see you and meet Sophie" Hanna said

After talking for a while we ordered takeout and watched movies. And for a while I was actually able to forget about my terrible day. Hopefully I would be able to move on with my life.

_Ezra's P.O.V_

Aria's words killed me. How was I so stupid. I should've known, after all she was just a teen, a teen I fell madly in love with. The girl I'm _still_ madly in love with. It hurt me so much that she used me like that. After all I risked for her. After proposing to her. I was such an idiot. My mom was right all along. I seriously just feel like dying. Even though I told her I hated her, how can love turn into hate within a day. Especially after that kiss. I missed her kisses. Her fake kisses. The one's that meant everything to me, but apparently not to her. I still couldn't believe Aria had done this to me. I needed to get rid of everything I was feeling. I called up Wes and Hardy and told them to meet me at the Bar.

" Is everything ok dude?" Wes asked once he got there

I shook my head and kept drinking. I was on my 5th shot of tequila already. I saw Hardy walk through the door short after.

"Hey, what's up?" Hardy asked sitting down

"He won't talk" Wes explained

" I'm so stupid. Stupid stupid Ezra" I said

" Dude talk to us. We can't help you if we don't know what's wrong" Hardy begged

" I gave her everything. I loved her more than anything. How could she do this to me?"

"Aria? Ok. what happened" Wes asked

"Nothing. 3 more shots" I told the bartender "make them double"

"Stop drinking I think you've had enough" Wes said

"Yeah man, just stop drinking and tell us what happened. Did you talk to her? Talk to us" Hardy said

" You can't tell me what to do" I said, now very drunk

"Ezra, please stop. You're drunk now, let's go home, we will talk there" Wes said

"I'm not going anywhere. two more shots" I told the bartender

" Dude. Come on." Hardy said

"No." I replied

"Hardy you go get the car and then take him home and I will go pay the check."

"Ok. I will be right back" Hardy said leaving

"Ezra, man talk to me I'm your brother." Wes said

I just sat there in silence and kept on drinking.

"Ok, well wait for me here, I'm going to go pay the bill, I will be right back ok?"

"Yup" was all I managed to say

Yeah right I was going to let my little brother drive me home just because he thinks I'm drunk. Sure, I'm a bit tipsy but I will be fine. I grab my coat and head out the door before Hardy or Wes can see me. It takes me awhile to finally start driving. I start heading home but all of a sudden everything got fuzzy. Next thing I know I see a bright yellow light ahead of me. Within seconds I don't know what just happened to me. My head suddenly hurts a lot and I can feel it bleeding. Last thing I remember hearing were ambulance and fire trucks sirens before completely blacking out.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So whadya think will happen too Ezra? Review, and i will try and update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows! They mean so much. Well here's chapter 12!****  
**_Aria's P.O.V_  
Soon after watching all our movies, we all fell asleep. I was able to sleep for a while but soon I was awakened by Sophie's cries. Sophie was sleeping in her crib downstairs, while the girls and I were sleeping on the floor. I got up and walked over to her.  
"What's wrong baby? Mommy's tired go back to sleep" I said giving her binky  
I went back and I was about to fall asleep again, Sophie's cries became stronger. I walked back to her crib; Emily who was also awake followed me.  
"Sophie, sweetie, what's wrong" I asked taking her out of her crib.  
"Aria, is she ok?" Emily asked  
I felt her forehead. It was burning hot. I started panicking.  
"Em. Quick! Feel her forehead" I cried  
"Oh my god Aria! She has a fever" Emily said  
Sophie's cries became louder. They soon woke up Spencer and Hanna who came rushing over.  
"You guys, I'm sorry I have to take her to the hospital. She has a really high fever and won't stop crying" I panicked  
"We'll all go" they said  
This has never happened before. It really did scare me. Sophie has never cried so much and she looks so pale.  
"I will call Wren up, I'm sure he's still in the ER." Spencer said  
"Ok. but please lets go, here Em, get Sophie in the car I'm going to go tell Ella" I said  
All 3 girls made their way to the car while I went up to my parents' bedroom.  
" Mom" my voice cracked  
" What's wrong honey" Ella replied  
"Sophie, she has a fever and is crying non-stop, I'm taking her to the hospital, Wren's going to see her, I will call you in a little"  
"We'll go too" Ella said  
"No mom I'm fine, stay here. The girls will be with me" I said  
"Ok, but call me up if you need anything"  
"Thanks mom"  
I got into the car and we drove to the hospital. Once we got there Wren already had a room ready for us. I went in with Sophie, who had managed to stop crying a little.  
"Aria. Good to see you again, I didn't know you had a daughter, how's Ezra? He must be so happy with his little girl" Wren said as he was checking Sophie  
"Actually, I'm not with him anymore" I replied  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know" Wren said  
"No it's fine. So what's wrong with her" I asked  
"Nothing big, looks like there's a bug going around and she was just starting to get a little dehydrated. We want to keep her until the morning to see if her fever goes down and to see if she gets better."  
"Ok. Thank you so much, it's just that this has never happened before and I didn't know what to do."  
"No problem. So how long have you been bac-" Wren was interrupted by his phone  
"Sorry Aria, a seriously injured person was just brought in. He got in a pretty bad car accident. They're saying he pretty beat up. I will come back in a few to check on Sophie"  
"Ok. Thanks again" I said  
After a while the girls came in. Sophie had already fallen asleep.  
"Coffee. Just what I needed. Thanks!" I said  
"No problem" Hanna said "Is my princess doing better?"  
"Yeah, he just wants to keep her until the morning, by the way where's Spence and Em?" I asked  
"I don't know, they were behind me, but Wren wanted to talk to Spencer and Emily waited."  
"Ok. I'm going to call Ella and let her know it's nothing serious."  
I took my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had 10 missed calls from Wes. As I finished talking to Ella, Spencer and Emily came in. They had a blank look on their faces.  
"You guys, it's so weird. I have 10 missed calls from Wes, you remember him right? Ezra's brother. I don't know why he would be calling me at this time" I said  
and then the same look came back on their faces.  
"Is everything ok you guys?" Hanna asked them  
Emily and Spencer both looked at each other. They were silent for a while before Spencer finally spoke.  
"Aria-, I don't know how to say this." Spencer started  
"Spence, you're scaring me" I said  
"Ok, well Wren just had to take care of a patient that just came in an-"  
"Yeah, he told me just before leaving. He said he was in pretty bad shape"  
"You see Aria, that person" she sighed "Its Ezra"  
"No. You guys are lying" I cried  
"Aria, I'm sorry, it's true" Emily added  
Wren then walked in to check on Sophie. I broke down in tears as he came in.  
"Wren" I sobbed "What happened?, will he be ok?" I asked  
"I'm sorry Aria, the doctors are doing everything they can, we won't know anything for sure until later on this morning"  
" Wh- what happened?" I asked  
"Well from what I got, he ran straight into a semi-truck. His alcohol blood level is really high so he must of been under the influence while driving"  
"But he's going to be ok right?" I asked  
"I can't promise anything. He's hurt really bad. I'm sorry" he said  
I just kept crying. First Sophie and now Ezra. My life was going downhill again. I watch Wren as he checked Sophie  
"Ok, well Sophie seems to be recovering fast. You can take her home in 2 hours; I will come back and check her again before you leave. And again I'm sorry"  
"Wait, is his brother here? Do you know?" I asked Wren  
"Yeah. We let him know as soon as it happened. He was the last person Ezra received a text from"  
" That's why he's been calling me"  
"Ok, girls well I have to go check on the other patients. See you later"  
"Thanks" I said  
As soon as Wren left I broke down crying again. It hurt so much, Ezra was hurt, and it was probably my fault.  
"You guys this is my entire fault" I cried  
"No, Aria, don't say that" Spencer said  
"It is though; I said all those horrible things to him and now-. And now he's here, hurt and if he dies it will all be my fault" I sobbed  
"Aria! Stop. He will get better, and stop blaming yourself" Hanna said  
I continued crying nonstop. I had to talk to Wes, I had to see Ezra.  
"You guys I will be back in a few. I need to go. Please take care of Sophie" I said  
I rushed out of Sophie's room and made my way to find Wes. It took me a while to finally find him, but I finally did.  
"Wes!" I yelled practically running over to him  
"Aria!" he said pulling me into a hug; he has tears in his eyes  
"Is he ok? Have the doctors said anything? Sorry I couldn't pick up I was with my dau-, I was busy"  
"I don't know, the doctors said nothing's improving. He got hurt really bad. They're not sure if he'll make it" Wes said beginning to cry  
I cried with him too. There was a chance I was going to lose Ezra forever and it hurt me so much that he thinks I hate him and it hurts me even more he might never see his daughter again.  
"Can I see him" I finally ask  
"Yeah the doctors with him right now, but you can go as soon as he's out. Aria, what happened between you two? He was very upset at the bar; he didn't want to talk about it he just kept saying how stupid he was for falling for you. Once Hardy an- Shit! I need to call Hardy, anyway we were going to drive him home but he disappeared and then this happened.  
"Can we not talk about this now? I promise I will tell you everything I just need to see him right now" I said walking away  
I walked away and made my way to Ezra's room. Once I saw him, my heart broke into a million pieces. He had tubes going in and out of everywhere. His face was pale. He looked lifeless.  
"Ezra" I said sitting down beside him and taking his hand  
"Ezra, please, you have to fight, I know you can do it. Please don't leave me, I need you here. We need you with us. Ezra please" I said sobbing  
"I love you Ezra, I love you so much. I don't know what I'll do without you here. Please you have to fight. You have to live. So many people love you. Please Ezra, please." I said crying into the bed.  
The room was silent except for my cries and the heart monitor. All of a sudden his heart rate started going down. I immediately panicked and started screaming.  
"No Ezra! No!" I kept repeating "I love you!, please" The doctors immediately rushed in. I wasn't aware of what they were doing. I just kept crying and hoping for the best. That is until I heard the last beep on the heart monitor and felt the world crashing down on me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please please review! The more reviews, the faster I update! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I got 12 within 3 hours! And a total of 20, so thank you! I was planning on updating on Friday, but I have finals coming up and I REALLY needed to study otherwise I might end up being a super senior haha Well any who here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

_Aria's P.O.V_

I kept crying, and then I heard Wes come in. He started crying too. We both watched as the doctors tried everything to bring him back, but they failed.

"I'm sorry, we tried everything we could, we will be back in a few" the doctor said

"NOO!Ezra! NOO!" I cried as Wes held me back

"Thank you doctor" Wes said

"Again, I'm sorry" the doctor said leaving

I couldn't believe it. Ezra was gone. Gone forever. Gone without knowing how I really feel about him, gone without knowing he has a daughter. Why? This is all my fault.

"Wes, please tell me this isn't real. Please." I pleaded

"Aria, I'm sorry, it hurts me too, but it is real"

"No, he can't be dead, Sophie needs him, I need him" I cried

"Sophie? Who's Sophie?" Wes asked

I stood there frozen. I couldn't believe I blew it. I had no idea what to say. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me? Which one of you is a family member?" the nurse asked

"I'm his brother" Wes said standing up

"Can you please come with me? The doctors has a few things he would like to discuss with you"

"Yeah. Aria I will be back soon and then we can finish talking" Wes said

"Yeah, O.K"

As soon as the door was shut, I ran over to a lifeless Ezra. I cried for so long, it felt I had no more tears to shed

"Ezra. Why? Why? I love you! I need you here. And now you're gone, what am I supposed to do without you. It's all my fault. This is all my fault. Ezra, I love you so much you don't even know. But now, I guess it's time to say goodbye. I love you Ezra, and I will always will. I don't care if you're here or not, but for me, you'll always be in my heart. Goodbye babe, I love you" I said

Then I sobbed uncontrollably. I decided to finally leave but not without giving him a last kiss. I stood up and ran my hand through his hair before bending down and placing my lips on his. I kissed him softly and made the best of our last kiss. As I was getting back up, I heard a beep. I looked over at the heart monitor and his heart was beating again. I quickly kissed him again before going out and calling the doctor in again. After a few doctors checked what had happened, they confirmed that Ezra was alive again.

"This never happens. It truly is a miracle that he is alive" the doctor explained

"So what happens now?" I asked

"Well it appears he will be in a coma for a while. He should wake up in a few weeks. It could happen sooner, but there is also that chance that he might never wake up. But from what I've seen just now, this coma is noting too serious, now if you both could leave the room, there is still a lot of tests we need to run to make sure of this. We will call you guys back when you can see him again"

Wes and I went out into the waiting room. We got coffee and sat down.

"Aria, what happened?" Wes asked

"I don't know, I kissed him and then the heart monitor started beeping again. I have no idea how, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that he is here with us."

"Yeah, this really is a miracle. Now about what we were talking about earlier, who is Sophie Aria?

"Um-, "I was interrupted by his phone

"It's my mom. Shit! What am I supposed to tell her? Should I tell her what happened" he asks

"Yeah, I guess." I told him

"Ok I will be back"

When he left I called the girls and told them what had happened. They were now on their way down and they had convinced me to tell Wes about Sophie.

"I told her and she panicked a lot. The earliest she can make it here is in a week" Wes told me

"Hey Aria, we're here. Are you ok? Anything new?" the girls asked

"Nope. Nothing new. You guys remember Wes right?" I asked

"Yea, hey Wes we're sorry about what happened" Spencer said

"Thanks, thank god he is ok now though" Wes said "And who is this little girl" he asked

"Well, we will be in the cafeteria. Is there anything else you need us to do" Emily asked

"Yeah, can one of you drop by work and tell them about what happened with Sophie"

"Will do" Hanna said "Bye"

I walked over to the couch in the waiting room and sat down in front of Wes.

"She's Ezra's isn't she" Wes asked

I nodded and then started crying.

"But please don't say anything. Please. I'm trusting you with this. Don't tell Ezra and please don't mention it to your mom. It's a long story, but I can't say anything. I just thought you needed to know."

"Aria, I won't tell but what exactly happened. This is why you left right? Aria, what happened? Did my mom have something to do with this? Aria, please just tell me" he said

"I can't. Not now. What matters is that you have a niece. Her name is Sophie and she is 18 months old." I look at Sophie "baby, this is your uncle Wes, your daddy's brother. Can you say hi?" I ask her

Sophie managed to whisper a "hi".

"She is adorable Aria. She looks a lot like him. Can I hold her?" he asks

"Of course" I say and hand him Sophie

"Hey there Sophie. I'm your uncle Wes. You're so cute." He says "Aria, I never got the chance to ask you why you were already at the hospital"

"Sophie was just a little sick, but as you can see she's doing a lot better. Well Anyway Sophie and I had a long night, and we need our rest. Call me if there is anything you need. And please promise me you won't tell anyone about Sophie."

"Aria-"

"Wes, please promise me. Please"

"OK. I promise. Now go home and get some rest. Take care of Sophie and see you soon"

Sophie and I went home. Once I was home the girls came over again and we explained to everyone what had happened with both Sophie and with Ezra. It got late pretty quick and the girls left. Leaving me with just my parents and Mike.

"Aria, don't you think Ezra should know about his daughter? I mean you did almost lose him forev-" I cut Ella off

"Mom, I know, but I can't. I want to tell him so bad but I just can't. Now it's getting late and I'm really tired."

"Aria, mom's right. Just tell him." Mike added

"I can't. Now goodnight everyone, Sophie go give everyone their goodnight kiss" I said getting up from the table

"Goodnight Aria, Night Cheerio" Mike said

Sophie and I soon fell into a deep slumber. We were both tired from the long night before. I couldn't keep myself from feeling extremely thankful that Ezra was alive. Because even if I couldn't be with him, all that matters is that he is still living.

_2 days later_

I had just finished my day at work. I was anxious to see Ezra again. I hadn't seen him since Monday morning when everything happened. I called Wes and told him I would be stopping by. I got to the Hospital shortly.

"Hey Wes, how's it going" I asked

"Good"

"How's Ezra been doing?

"A lot better actually. The doctors say he's recovering really fast and he should be awake in no time. Well I'm going to go to the bathroom and that will give some time alone with him." Wes said

"Thanks." I said giving him a hug

I watched as Wes walked out and went over to Ezra.

"Hey baby. I hear you're doing a lot better. Keep it up. We all love you and need you hear. Look Ezra, I'm sorry I said all those hurtful words to you, I didn't mean them. I love you Ezra and I need you here with me. You need to wake up so you can meet your baby girl. We need you here, all of us. I need to make sure you know I love you, so please babe, wake up soon" I said and then kissed his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard a voice ask

**A/N: Who do you think it is? Thanks for reading and please please review! I will try to update as soon as I can but I have finals all this week, so no promises, but please review! Your reviews always motivate me to keep writing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter knowing Ezra didn't die!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I had finals all this week and now I'm done with them. HALLELUJA! I Prolly failed them all, but oh well. Enjoy!**

_Aria's P.O.V_

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard a voice ask

I looked up and saw the person I least wanted to see. Dianne. I sat there silent not knowing what to say

"Aria, what are you doing here?" she repeated

"I came to see Ezra, what does it look like I'm doing here" I replied coldly

"Don't give me sass, didn't I make myself clear before?"

"You know what; I'm just going to leave." I said getting up

"No you're not" she said grasping my arm "Not until you tell me what you're doing here"

"I already told you" I yelled yanking my arm away

"Aria, now do I need to remind you about our last talk?" she asked

I stood there in silence, remembering the last time I had seen her and how because of her everything was ruined.

"That's what I thought. Now leave and this time forever!" she yelled

"NO!" I screamed "Not until we get this straightened out"

"Aria, do I seriously need to get started again. Do I need to remind you I have all the proof needed to get Ezra in trouble? You don't want that remember? So just leave, I'm giving you another chance to leave, so take it or else Ezra might end up in jail soon." She said

"How can you do this? To your own son. Can't you see he's in a coma? You seriously can't do that to him right now. Don't you care about him?"

"I do, and like I said before I will do anything to keep a worthless thing like you away from him, oh and I forgot to ask, what ever happened to that thing you were carrying" she said with a disgusted look on her face

"That thing, as you call it is a beautiful 18 month old baby girl that has no dad in her life thanks to you!" I said breaking down in tears "How could you ruin our lives like that? How could you? Before you we were the happiest couple ever. Happily engaged, and you just took that away from us. I hope you're happy because these past 2 years have been hell for me. I had to lie to him and all because of y-"

"It's all your fault actually. Ever since you two were dating, all he had time for was you! And now that you're out of the picture, he will be my baby boy again"

"Don't you care about his happiness? Or what he wants? Not what you want? How can you be so selfish?"

"Aria, you know what just leave!"

"You know how bad I want this to end? How bad I want to run into his arms and tell him what you made me do? And how bad I want Sophie to have her dad with her but I ca-"

"You won't! Because there will be consequences Aria, just know that."

"Mom?" Wes said coming in

"Oh Wes, honey, how long have you been here?" Dianne asked

"Long enough to know the whole truth" He said

"I, uh- don't know what you're talking about"

"Please mom, stop lying. How could you?"

"Aria, I hope your happy now" She said coldly

"Wes, I'm just going to go" I said

"No Aria. Now I know everything and it all makes sense. I had a feeling you had something to do with this" he said turning to Dianne "But I didn't want it to be true"

"Wes, honey, it's for your brothers own good. We don't want him spending his life with someone who just ruined his life"

"Mom, you can't decide what Ezra wants"

All this time I stood there watching. Not being able to believe that Dianne was now back and that Wes knew everything. Even though Wes wanted me to stay, I felt uncomfortable being here.

"Wes, really I think it's best if I leave" I say

"Aria, just hold on" he said "and mom don't think that now that I know I won't tell Ezra, because trust me, as soon as he wakes up, he will know everything."

"No you won't Wes. I will tell you what I told Aria, open your mouth and Ezra will end up in jail"

"Mom, you can't do this" Wes said in disbelief

"Watch me" she replied

"Wes, now I am leaving" I said walking out the room

"Aria" he said following me and closing the door behind "Can we talk about this?"

"Yeah, let's go to the cafeteria"

We went to the hospital's cafeteria and sat down.

"It all makes sense now Aria. I mean my mom has always tried to keep girls away from Ezra and I but I never thought she would do something so big like this. I'm sorry for everything she put you through"

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. And yeah even though it kills me to be away from Ezra, I can't put him through more trouble. You heard what your mom threatened with. I can't let that happen."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but trust me, my mom won't get it her way this time"

"Wes, please don't go against her. She's your mom"

"It doesn't matter. She can't just ruin people's life like that. I will come up with something. I just need time. Now go get home and get some rest" Wes says

"Ok. Thanks"

I soon made my way back home. It had been a long day once again. Dianne wasn't supposed to back until next Monday, and she had to come today and once again make me feel miserable. She has no heart. She cares so much about herself she doesn't care she is hurting her son along the way. I finally get home and go inside.

"Hey honey, how was work? Did you get a chance to see Ezra?" Byron asked

"Work was fine, but guess who I ran into at the hospital?"

"Who?"

"Dianne. Ezra's mom" I said with tears in my eyes

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. What happened?' Ella said

"She yelled at me and once again reminded me of what she told me two years ago. But Wes heard the whole thing and so now he knows and he told Dianne he was going to tell Ezra, and then she threatened him with the same thing" I explained

"Aria, sweetie, I'm sorry, but I think you really should tell Ezra. I mean sure his mom will be mad, but I don't think Ezra can get into trouble from something that happened such a long time ago. And besides Sophie needs her daddy. Aria can you just please think about it?" Ella says

"Your mom's right" Byron adds

"I guess I can think about it, now do you need help with dinner?" I ask

"Sure sweetie. Can you set the table?"

"Yeah."

I was setting the table when I heard a knock on the door. I put the plates down and went to the front door.

"Wes?" I asked shocked "Did something happen with Ezra?" I asked panicking

"No. Ezra's fine, but can we talk? It's about my mom."

"Sure come in. Mom! Dad!"

"What is it honey?" Ella asks

"Mom, this is Wes, Ezra's brother"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Montgomery"

"Nice to meet you too. How is Ezra doing?" she asks

"Getting better, thanks"

"So what is it you have to tell me?" I ask

"My mom. She's out of her mind. She refuses to leave Ezra side. And won't even let me be alone with him. She's scared Ezra will wake up and I will tell him all that happened. So for now, can you just try and stay away from the hospital, while I try to fix things up. I will keep you updated on what happens with Ezra"

"I guess, if that makes things better but please just let me know as soon as something happens."

"Will do, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back with my mom"

"Ok. Bye"

_2 weeks later_

I've been really busy these past weeks. With thanksgiving just 2 weeks away, everything's crazy around the house preparing for our relatives to come. I'm also going crazy since it's been 2 weeks since I last saw Ezra. It's driving me crazy not being able to visit him but I'm happy with knowing he is doing better. Wes always texts me and lets me know of everything even if it's the slightest thing. I really hope he wakes up soon, but I know as soon as he does wake up, I won't get to see him again and that just kills me. I finally got home from work and went up to room. Sometime during the middle of the night my phone started ringing and saw it was Wesley calling. I got a strange feeling in my tummy not knowing why he was calling so late.

"Hey Wes. What's up? Is everything ok?" I ask

"Aria. He woke up!"

**A/N: Thx for reading! Now what will happen with Ezra? Please please review! If you review I will try and update this weekend, Monday at the latest since I have no skool on Monday! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! I know I said I would update yesterday but I wasn't allowed on the computer. Well anyways here's the next chapter!**

_Ezra's P.O.V_

Everything was a blur. Last thing I remember was hearing the ambulance sirens. Now I don't know if all I heard was a dream or real. I'm so confused. My head is throbbing. I have no idea how long I've been out. I slowly try to open my eyes, but it's too much. I can't bring myself to open them. I hear someone in the distance. I move my hand to try and get their attention. I let out a small cough, and mange to slowly open my eyes.

"Ezra darling, you're awake! Thank god! How are you feeling? Wes! He's awake. Let me go get a doctor!" I heard my mom say

I was lying there confused and hurting. Everything hurt. I heard Wes voice in the distance telling someone over the phone that I was awake. The doctors came in and checked to make sure I was ok. They said I was fine and I would be in pain for a couple of days. After a while the doctors finally left.

"M-mom" I was finally able to say

"Ezra, baby, I'm so glad you're awake. We almost lost you honey" My mom said begging to cry

"How long was I out? Last thing I remember is crashing into the truck"

"Bro, you were out for almost 3 weeks." Wes said

"Ezra, why were you drinking that night? Why did you have to get into the car and drive?" My mom asked

And that's when she came back to my mind. Aria. I was drinking because of her. I couldn't tell my mom that. For some strange reason I remember her being here. I remember hearing her voice, feeling her skin on mine. But it was probably all a dream.

"Ezra?" my mom asked

"I don't know mom" I lied "I guess I was feeling tired, I really don't know"

"I bet that girl Aria had something to do with it. Why didn't you tell me she was back?"

"No, mom. It had nothing to do with her" I lied "Why, did she stop by or something?"

"No darling. She didn't. See that girl doesn't even care about you at all"

"Wes?" I asked

I saw my mom shoot him a threatening look.

"She never stopped by" he said

"Ok, Ezra, I have some things to do. I'm glad you're awake. Get some rest and Wes will stay with you. I love you and will be back later today" My mom said and left

I saw my mom leave and decided to get some sleep since my head was hurting. I instantly fall asleep. In my dream I can clearly hear Aria's voice. It feels so real, like it actually happened. It keeps replaying in my head.

_"Ezra, please, I love you"_

_ "Ezra, please, I'm sorry I said all that to you. I didn't mean it"_

_ "Ezra, please, I need you, we need you"_

And then I remember feeling her lips on mine. Then my dream jumped forward. This time I hear Aria and my mom.

_"Aria, do I seriously need to get started again. Do I need to remind you I have all the proof needed to get Ezra in trouble? You don't want that remember? So just leave, I'm giving you another chance to leave, so take it or else Ezra might end up in jail soon." She said_

_ "How can you do this? To your own son. Can't you see he's in a coma? You seriously can't do that to him right now. Don't you care about him?"_

_ "I do, and like I said before I will do anything to keep a worthless thing like you away from him"_

After what felt like hours of sleeping, I finally woke up. Everything in my dream felt so real. I can honestly remember hearing it. But I'm still not so sure of it. I don't think my mom will do such a terrible thing. I don't believe she would go that far to keep us away.

"Hey, how was your nap? You feeling better?" Wes asked

"Yeah, my head finally stopped hurting. Where's Mom by the way?"

"She called and said she won't be back until tomorrow."

"Wes, please I need you to tell me something"

"What is it?"

I told him about my dream and all that I remember hearing.

"Wes, did all this happen? Please I need to know. Please tell me. Did Aria ever visit me? Is it true about mom threatening her? Wes please just tell me."

"Ezra" he sighed "It's true, Aria never stopped loving you. Actually, I didn't want to tell you this when mom was here but Ezra, you were pronounced dead for a couple minutes. Aria's kiss brought you back to life. No one knows how. They consider it a miracle. She was here every day until that day with mom. I couldn't believe our own mom would do that, but she did Ezra."

I couldn't believe it. How could my own mother do this to me? Doesn't she care about my happiness? She is so selfish. She kept me away from Aria for the past two years. Now I understand why Aria was being so cold, she just didn't want me to get hurt. I'm such an asshole. I told her I hated her. I'm so mad at my mom right now. I hate her. She ruined my life. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Are you ok?" Wes asked

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's just that I can't believe Mom would do this. That day at the bar, I was finally able to speak to Aria. She lied, saying she never loved me, saying she only wanted to have some fun, and I believed her. I told her I hated her. I'm such a jerk."

"Ezra, don't blame yourself. Both you and Aria where victims of Mom's selfish act."

"Aria still loves me man, do you know how happy this makes me?" I say

"I know"

"I need to talk to her. I need to see her. I need too"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Mom is still around and we don't want any trouble. Why don't you just wait till you're out of the hospital?"

"I guess you're right. Does she know I'm awake?"

"Yeah, just called her earlier. You should have heard how happy she was."

"I can't wait to see her."

"Well that's been enough for today. Time to go to sleep you need your rest"

"Dude, I've been asleep for 3 weeks don't you think that's enough?" I asked

"I guess you're right" Wes laughed

The 2 weeks that they kept me after waking up flew by fast. Only thing bothering me was knowing I couldn't see Aria for those two weeks. All that time I tried my best to pretend I didn't know anything around my mom. Even though I felt that disappointment, the hate, I tried my best to hide it. I didn't want her ruining my chance to see Aria once again. I barely had any bruises left and nothing on my body hurt. Thankfully my broken wrists were able to heal while I was in a coma. Now it was just 3 days before Thanksgiving, and I was thankful I was out of the hospital. I really wasn't looking forward to spending Thanksgiving with my mom, knowing what she had done. But I guess I will have to. I go home and before falling asleep, I think to myself that now that I'm almost 100% healed and out of the hospital, my plan to get Aria back officially starts.

_Aria's P.O.V_

It had been 2 weeks since I knew Ezra had woken up. I can still feel all the happiness and excitement I felt when Wes told me. Wes has kept me updated on Ezra, but I want to see him so bad. I wanted to run to him apologize for everything, tell him I love him and always will and tell him that he has a daughter. That's all I want but too bad I can't have that. I've now been living in my own apartment for a week. It's perfect for just me and Sophie. My parents insisted on me continuing to live with them, but I want to be independent. I've also gone back to school. I just need about a year of school and I'm officially a teacher. I dropped school once I came back to Rosewood but I figured now that I'm almost 22 I should go back to school and get a job I will enjoy teaching. Thanksgiving was now 2 days away. I was thankful for so many things this year, but mostly for Ezra being alive. Sophie was over at my parents for the day; they called very early and asked if they could have her for the day. I found it strange since she spent all day yesterday with them. Thanksgiving was going to be at my parents' house. All my friends were going over. I was looking forward to it. I checked my phone for the millionth time today and still no text or call from Wes. I was worried since the last text I got was yesterday saying Ezra was almost out of the hospital. I was about to call him when I heard a knock at the door. I figured it was one of the girls or my parents. But I was wrong. I opened the door and was left paralyzed, not believing what I was seeing.

"E-Ezra?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please please review! Nxt chpt is going to be…interesting. So review and will try to have it up by who else is excited for tonites ep? Im goin crazy knowin spoby and ezria will be broken up. Hopefully everything will get better soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

_Aria's P.O.V_

"E-Ezra?" I asked in disbelief

I couldn't believe it was him. It had been so long since I had last seen him and now he looks so much better. I stood there frozen not knowing what else to say. All I really wanted to do was hug him and tell him how happy I was that he is a whole lot better, but I can't do that.

"Aria" he said

"Well, I see you're doing a lot better. That's good. But I'm really busy so whatever you want make it quick. Wait a sec, how did you even know where to find me?"

"I asked around. Can I come in? We need to talk" he said

"Ezra, there is nothing to talk about, didn't I make myself clear the last time? I don't want you near me, now I have a lot to do so if you would please leave" I said shutting the door

I take my phone out and I see I have a text from Ella saying Sophie is spending the night. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the door open.

"You know what? I don't care, I just need you to listen to me" he said, now inside

"Ezra Get out!" I yelled

"NO Aria, I'm not leaving. We need to talk."

"Ezra, why are you even here? There's nothing to talk about, I don't want to ever see you again"

"I'm here because I love you" he said getting closer to me "and I know you love me too"

He was now looking directly into my eyes. I wanted to tell him I loved him too, but Dianne's threats kept coming back to me and I came back to reality.

"Ez-"

But I was soon cut off. Before I could stop it his lips were already on mine. Kissing me passionately, making up for those two years he couldn't kiss me. After a few minutes I finally broke the kiss pushing him away.

"Ezra, don't ever kiss me again!" I yelled

I soon felt the tears coming. I did my best to hold them back but failed

"Just leave" I said now in tears

"Aria, stop pretending like you don't love me because I know you still do"

"Well you're wrong" I said "How can I still love you if I never loved you in the first place?"

"Really? Then you're going to deny the fact that you went to visit me while in the hospital? You're going to deny all those things you said to me?" he pulled me closer to him "You're going to deny you were afraid of losing me forever?"

"Just go" I said

I tried to escape his grasp but he is so much stronger than me and only pulled me closer to him once again. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down in tears and buried my head into his chest.

"Why do you have to make this so hard on me" I asked in between sobs

"Aria" he said lifting my head up so I could now see him "I know everything now, you can stop pretending" he said softly

Did he really know or was this just a trick so he could find out what was going on. I really didn't care but I wasn't about to ruin his life again.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said pulling away from him

I was starting to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back closer to him. Our faces now inches away.

"Ezra, let me go before I scream" I said

"I know everything my mom did. It's ok now Aria." He said hugging me tight "It's ok"

"No, it's not okay, I hurt you so much"

At this point, I collapsed on the floor crying. I didn't even know what I was feeling. I just had to cry and let it all out. Ezra just held me there with him. I could tell he was now crying too. After spending a few minutes just holding each other, letting all our pain out, Ezra finally got up and helped me up too.

"I'm sorry" I finally managed to say "I'm sorry for everything"

"Ari-."But I cut him off by running into his arms

"Do you know how hard it was to pretend to not love you? To- stay away from you for two years, and when you were in the accident -I felt like I was going to die just thinking I could lose you forever, and when I heard the heart monitor stop, I felt the whole world crashing down on me. You don't know how happy I felt when I heard your heart beating again" I said in between sobs

"Shh baby, I know. Don't cry anymore" he said hugging me tighter

"How did you find out? Who told you? I asked

"No one. You see while I was in a coma, I heard everything around me, once I woke up I felt like it was a dream, but the more I thought about it, the more real it seemed. One night I had a whole dream with flashbacks, you telling me you loved me, your argument with my mom, and other bits and pieces, I wanted to make sure and Wesley confirmed it did happen. How could I be so stupid and not realize it was my mom behind all this. How could she do this to us? She completely ruined our lives, before her we were perfectly happy, we were engaged, happily engaged Aria, and she had to come ruin it. Aria why didn't you tell me before?"

"Ezra, I couldn't let her hurt you, I had already screwed up your life bad enough, you even said so" I said remembering our fight before his accident

"Aria you know I didn't mean it. I was mad, I was hurt but I didn't mean it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"You said you hated me" I said looking down "that killed me, I thought you really did hate me, I mean you had a reason to but my heart broke into a million pieces"

"Babe, I only said I hated you because I was embarrassed, I really though you meant all that you said." He said and I looked down ashamed

"Aria, look at me" he said cupping my face in his hands "I could never hate you, no matter what happens, all this love I have for you, will always be there. I will always love you. Do you know how much I've missed you these past two years?"

I started crying again thinking back to all those times where I would cry myself to sleep missing him also.

"I've missed everything about you" he continued "Your face, your hair, your calls, your texts, that beautiful smile you have, your voice, your beautiful eyes, but most of all, I missed the feeling I get every time I'm with you." He said placing his hand on my cheek

"Ezra, I've missed you so much too" I said

I soon forgot about everything. I attacked his lips with mine, kissing him, our tongues battling for dominance. Kissing like we've never kissed before. I could feel so much with just this kiss. I could feel the love between us, our shared pain, and mostly I could feel the need between us. It felt so good to be able to kiss him without having to worry about the consequence. After a heated make out session that lasted a while I finally pulled back for air.

"I love you Aria"

"I love you too"

I quickly attacked his lips once again. He lifted me up and led us to the bed. He gently put me down before taking his shirt off. He went back to kissing me, this time sucking on my neck and leaving soft kisses behind. Soon this lead to more and before we knew it, we were making love again. After two years of not being able to be with him, it was finally happing. My happiness was indescribable, it all felt like a dream, but it wasn't. It was real. I was finally able to be with Ezra again. Finally able to admit my true feelings. I'm now resting my head on Ezra's chest. I was so happy and caught up in the moment I completely forgot about Sophie. Did he know? He didn't mention it at all, but he did say he knew everything. I really didn't want to ruin the moment right now. I would ask him tomorrow or something. I look up to find him sleeping. I slowly get up, not wanting to wake him up and give him a soft kiss on the cheek. I start to get up but soon feel two strong arms pulling me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" a sleepy Ezra asked

"I'm going to go shower before I go to bed" I say

"I just got you back, just stay here with me a while longer" he said

"Ok" I said snuggling into his arms "Can you believe this is real?" I ask

"No, it all seems like a dream, but thankfully it's not"

"Wait, how did you know I lived here now?" I ask

"Well I asked Spencer where I could find you since no one was at your parents' house and she said you had your own place and well here I am"

"Wow." I laughed

"What, I was willing to do anything to see and talk to you again.

We were silently laying there for a while when I finally had to ask him what I had been wondering.

"Does your mom know that you know the truth yet?"

"Nope. Not yet"

"Ezra, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me"

"I don't care what happens Aria, I love you and that's all that matter" he said

I started crying again. Still finding this too good to be true. I tried to hide my tears but a few of them escaped.

"Aria, babe, don't cry anymore, just enjoy them moment. Let's just be happy we are with each other once again. Just think how big our love is."

"I love you Ezra" I said

And the whole night was spent making up for those two long years we had spent apart. My night couldn't have been any better.

**A/N: Well they're back together now! Hope you liked this chapter and please please review! Your reviews always motivate me to write more and update faster. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Again thanks again for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Enjoy! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes but I have a shitload of homework and wanted to get this up tonight.**

_Aria's P.O.V_

I woke up with Ezra's strong arms wrapped around me. I rub my eyes and look all around me making sure it is all real. It is. I turn my body so that I am now facing a sleeping Ezra; I quickly give him a peck on the lips and slowly get up and head to the bathroom. It's Wednesday today which means work in the morning and school in the afternoon. During my shower I think about how I will tell Ezra about Sophie. Since its Thanksgiving tomorrow, I decide I will wait and tell him later, not wanting to ruin his Thanksgiving. I get out of the shower, get dressed and head back to the bedroom. I still find Ezra sleeping soundly. I check my cellphone and just as I expected, I have a bunch of missed calls and texts from the girls and Ella. I quickly call Ella back.

"Good morning sweetie, how was your night?" Ella asks

"Good morning, it was amazing." I reply

"Good thing Sophie slept over huh?"

"Mom,"

"What sweetie?"

"So did you know all about him coming over?"

"Yeah, he called us yesterday morning explaining everything and that's why we took Sophie"

"Mom, you don't know how happy I am right now, but I'm scared on what might happen with his mom"

"Don't worry about it, just be happy and live the moment. Does he know yet?"

"No, not yet I want to wait until this weekend or something. I need to come up with a way to tell him, I thought he knew but apparently he didn't"

"Just do it as soon as you can, he needs to be a part of her life"

'Yeah well I will see you tomorrow for Thanksgiving. Can you have Mike bring Sophie over?"

"Yea, bye"

I put my phone down and head back into the bedroom to find Ezra starting to wake up. I walk over to him and sit on the bed beside him.

"Good morning handsome. What do you want for breakfast?"

"You!" He replied

He rolled over so that he was now on top of me and started kissing my neck softly.

"Ezra I'm serious." I laugh "I have work in about an hour I need to get ready"

"Do you have to?

"Yes, now get up so we can go eat" I say getting up

We both get up and Ezra decides to take a shower. I go into the kitchen and decide to make something quick so I make waffles for us to eat. I take the waffles along with some coffee to the table and wait for Ezra to get out. Shortly after he comes out we eat breakfast quietly. We soon finish and I finish getting ready.

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude but I have to get to work" I say

"It's fine" he says walking out with me

"Call me later?" I ask

"Yup" he says kissing me before he goes

My day at work went by fast and so did school. I actually really enjoy going to school, but it gets difficult at times, with Sophie, work and school, it's too much sometimes. It was around nine when Mike stopped by with a sleeping Sophie.

"Thank you so much Mike" I say taking Sophie "Do you want to come in?"

"No thanks, I still need to help Mom with getting everything ready. Is Ezra coming?"

"No, he's spending it with his Mom. His dad is flying in tomorrow morning so he wants to be with him."

"Does he know yet?"

"No. Well anyway, goodnight and see you tomorrow. Thanks again"

I shut the door after getting Sophie settled I instantly fell asleep. The next morning, Sophie and I both woke up early and went over to Ella's to get everything ready. I actually really enjoyed Thanksgiving; I got to see all my relatives and friends I hardly see. It hurts more this year though, without my Nana with us anymore. But it's also the first thanksgiving since I left I get to spend with my parents. I help Ella set the table. I bring out the mashed potatoes, stuffing, and other things. Once we are all seated Byron brings out the turkey. After giving thanks we all dig in and catch up with our relatives. After we finish eating, I put Sophie down for a nap and help Ella in the kitchen. After everything's cleaned, the girls and I go outside. Once we sit down on the patio chairs, they all stare at me.

"Um, you guys. Can I help you?" I ask

"Aria, how was it getting it back on with Fitz?" Hanna asks

"Hanna!" Emily says

"What, you were all thinking it"

"So? How was it?" Spencer asks

"I don't know what you guys are talking about" I joke

"Aria! Just spill it!" Hanna squeals

"Ok, ok. It was" I sigh "It was absolutely amazing you guys"

"Aww" Emily says

"You guys don't know how good it felt to kiss him, to touch him, to be able to tell him that I missed him and love him" I say and then look down

"What's wrong then?"

"Well, he still doesn't know about Sophie, I mean I was so caught up in the moment, I never thought about telling him before you know what happened. I mean I guess I just assumed he knew because he said he knew everything, but he doesn't and now I feel terrible for not telling him" I start crying

"Don't cry, I'm sure he will understand" Emily says

"Yeah, he will probably be ecstatic" Spencer adds

"What if he's not? What if he gets angry and hates me again? What if he blames me?"

"Aria, it's not your fault. You were scared. I'm sure he will understand." Hanna said

"Yeah but don't let it drag. Tell him as soon as you can. Hell, call him right now and tell him" Spencer says

"This is something I need to do in person though"

"Then have him meet you at your place, we will watch the princess for you" Emily says

"I guess you're right. Thanks"

I quickly text Ezra to meet me at my place and head off to my apartment. The drive felt long and I was nervous the whole ride. After what felt like forever I finally arrived home. After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey you ok?" he asked kissing my cheek

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you. Come in" I say "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Just some coffee please"

I made coffee for us and we sat down watching T.V we sat there cuddling for about an hour. All this time I was tense and out of it.

"Ok, what is really going on?" Ezra asks

"Nothing, just a little tired."

"Aria,"

"What?" I ask annoyed

I get up and walk to the kitchen table and sit. I soon start crying uncontrollably. I know I need to tell him but I'm afraid. I felt terrible thinking about how because of me he had missed my pregnancy and the first 19 months of his daughter's life. Even though they say it's not my fault I can't help but feel guilty.

"Babe, why are you crying? I didn't mean to upset you"

I was quiet, still crying when I felt him sit in front of me.

"Aria?"

I was able to control my sobs and then looked at him.

"When I left two years ago, I took something that belonged to you, something that no matter how hard I tried would always be there reminding me of you and making impossible for me to stop loving you"

He sighed in relief and looked at me.

"Aria, you're crying because you took, what a shirt, a sweatshirt from me? babe don't cry over that, it's ok, I have plenty of those"

"Ezra, you don't understand, I took something way more important than just a sweatshirt, something bigger than that."

"I don't understand what you're saying" he said nervously

I began sobbing again. Knowing I had started the conversation and would now need to end it.

"Aria?" he asked again

"I took with me the product of our love; I took you with me, your eyes, your hair, your smile. I took with me your flesh and blood, Ezra," I sighed wiping my tears away

He looked at me with a very confused look on his face.

"Ezra, I was pregnant when I left. I took our daughter with me. You have a daughter Ezra, _we_ have a beautiful 19 month old baby girl named Sophia Mackenzie, Sophie for short "

He was silent. For a very very long time. I had finally managed to stop crying though which made it easier. After a very long amount of silence between us I finally spoke.

"Ezra?" I asked nervously

"How could you?" he asked

I was silent not knowing what to say.

"I was scared, for many different reasons"

He looked at me and shook his head. I couldn't draw his emotions by his facial expression, there were so many visible.

"Wow, you know in a way I guess I knew it. I had a feeling that day in the park…wow. I have a daughter" he said as he was starting to walk out

"Ezra, wait!" I yelled

"I need to get out of here, I need some time" he said

"Please, just listen to me" I begged grabbing his arm

He forcefully yanked it away and left me standing there all alone. My life was now ruined again. I quickly text the girls and tell them I'm on my way back. On the ride back, I have no more tears left to spare, instead anger spills all over me. I felt angry, not only at myself but at him, for not understanding, for not even putting himself in my shoes and thinking about all that I went through. For not even showing one bit of interest in knowing more about his daughter. But does he have a right to feel this way? I felt so confused and frustrated. All I know right now is that happily ever after doesn't exist and maybe our love just wasn't meant to be after all.

**A/N: please don't hate me for this chapter. Well now he knows about Sophie! What will happen next? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And you will find out! Anyways I have another PLL fanfic started which but im debating whether to post it or not . I think I might though so keep a look out! Well again, thanks y'all for reading and review! Oh and WOOHOO PLL tomorrow! Gregg Sulkin ahhhh!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter! Was gonna update last week but stuff happens. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Ezra's P.O.V_

It had been a month since I walked out of Aria's apartment. A month since I found out I had a daughter, that Aria and I had actually created a little human being. I know it was wrong of me to walk out just like that but I was shocked. I was confused, not sure how I felt. I needed some time to think. She called me for the first few days, but I never answered. She finally gave up and hasn't called me since. I left Rosewood, and went up to Hardy's place to stay while I straightened out my feelings. I was able to get a couple weeks off from Hollis, due to my accident, but those weeks were spent in recovery at all. I spent this past month feeling like the biggest jerk. I knew it wasn't Aria's fault but the way I acted made it seem like it was. I was mostly mad at myself though. I was mad for not realizing my Mom was to blame for all this, mad at myself for blaming Aria and mad at myself, just for everything, for not being there for Aria when she needed me, for not realizing this sooner. I really was a jerk. Instead of staying and having Aria explain everything to me, I let my anger take over me and walked out. I was a jerk for not asking anything about my daughter. Wow. I still can't believe I have a daughter. A daughter which I've only seen once. A baby girl who hasn't spent any time with me all thanks to my Mom. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, usually I would be in the Christmas spirit mood, but these past years without Aria, I've been nowhere near looking forward to it. Later today I'm driving back to Rosewood to apologize. Aria is very stubborn, so I'm just hoping for the best. I have to admit though, all this time I spent away, Aria and Sophie always kept coming back to me. I've already missed enough of her life; I won't ruin it and miss more of it. I drive back to Rosewood, and before arriving at my apartment, I buy both Aria and Sophie their Christmas gifts. Hopefully Aria will forgive me. I spend hours planning out how exactly I will apologize, and mentally prepare myself to meet my daughter.

_Aria's P.O.V_

This past month has been hell for me. I can't believe he just walked out without letting me explain, without understanding, for making it seem like this was all my fault. I spent the first few days trying to call him and explain but he never answered so I just stopped trying and if he doesn't care than why should I? Today is the day before Christmas Eve, school is out already, but I've taken extra shifts at work and I've been really tired. Thank god I have both tomorrow and Christmas off. I work until 7 tonight and still have some Christmas shopping to do, so I'm hoping the day goes by fast. It hasn't been busy today which is good. Soon later I see Emily and Hanna walk in. About 5 minutes later Spencer stops by too. I walk over to their table to take their orders.

"Hey, how are you guys?" I ask them

"We're good" they all reply

"Do you guys want the usual?"

"Yeah"

I go back and make all their drinks. I bring them back to them and since it's my break I sit down with them.

"Here you go" I say sitting down

"So have you heard from him?" Spencer asked

"Nope." I reply

"And you're ok with that?" Hanna asked"

"Honestly, I don't really care anymore. It's his loss not mine. I have Sophie and if he doesn't want to get to know her or won't even let me explain, I'm not going to beg."

"Aria…"

"I'm serious Em. He really did piss me off. I mean I know he has a right to be angry or disappointed, but not at me. I was just trying to protect him. And like I said before if he has no interest in Sophie, it's his loss."

"Aria, you have to try and understand him"

"You guys, I do, but I tried to explain and he wouldn't listen. I'm not going to keep calling him if he obviously doesn't want an explanation."

"I really thought everything would be ok after that night" Hanna said

"Well I guess not, love just wasn't meant to be part of my life" I said

"Don't say that. You both love each other a lot and I'm sure things between you two will get fixed"

"Well I don't think so. I don't think I will be able to forgive him and how he just walked out. I could see so much anger in his eyes." I sighed "Well anyways my break is over so I will see you guys later."

I said my goodbyes and went back to work. My shift was almost over, and I was now exhausted. I was at the counter when a customer came in. When I looked up I realized it was him.

"Aria. Can we talk?" he asks

I ignored him and walked away.

"Aria?"

"What can I get for you sir?" I say

"Can we please talk?"

"I'm working can't you see? Are you going to order or not? There are customers behind you" I reply coldly

"Just give me a coffee and chocolate muffin"

I make his drink and hand him his muffin. He walks to a table and sits there as if he's purposely taking a long time drinking just to catch me after work. Well it worked because my shift was now over and he was still there. I snuck out of the back door not wanting to see him or talk to him and drive home. I forget about my Christmas shopping and decide I will do it tomorrow morning. After a few minutes I hear a knock. I open the door and see Ezra standing there.

"Leave." I simply say while trying to shut the door

"No" he says pushing his way through the door

"Ezra, why are you even here? You made it clear that somehow it was all my fault"

"I know Aria; I was an asshole, a huge asshole. I should've let you explain but you have to understand I was in shock. It's not easy to find out you have a daughter."

"It's not easy leaving the love of your life while carrying his baby and raising her alone either. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me Ezra? Not being able to share all those beautiful moments I've spent with her with you, her father?"

"I know Aria bu-"

"No let me finish. When I found out I was pregnant with Sophie, it was the happiest day of my life. I was ecstatic that we had created a baby. I couldn't wait to tell you, I even sent you a goddamn text giving you a hint, but than your mom had to show up and she just ruined everything. But no, let's not blame little Ezra's mommy because apparently he believes her more than he believes me" I said now angry

"Aria, that's not true. I'm aware of what she did. I know it was wrong to blame you and just walk out but I just needed time to process it. I've always wanted to be a part of her life, I just needed time. Aria I want to be a part of Sophie's life" he got closer to me "and I want to be a part of your life too"

I backed away. I was still mad. But deep down I knew I shouldn't be. He walked towards me again and cupped my face in his hands.

"Please forgive me Aria. Please" he begged

"I-I- don't know" I stuttered

"Please Aria, please. Think how happy we could all be."

I quickly attacked his lips and felt so relieved everything was ok again. After a few minutes I pulled away.

"So when do you want to meet her?" I asked

"As soon as possible, I don't want to miss out on anymore of her life. I actually bought you guys some Christmas presents."

"Ezra, you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to. What if she doesn't like me?" he asked nervously

"Don't worry about it. Somehow I know she will definitely love you." I say kissing him softly

"Well it's too late to meet her right now but what do you say to coming over tomorrow to meet her and spending Christmas with my family and me?"

"Really? I would love too." He replies happily

"Ok than get prepared to finally meet your daughter tomorrow. Goodnight"

We kiss each other goodnight and he leaves. I pick Sophie up and we both soon fall asleep waiting for what the next day would bring us. It's finally morning and I get both Sophie and I ready.

"Hey baby girl. Are you excited? You get to see your daddy today."

"Daddy?" Sophie repeats

"Yes. Daddy" I say showing her a picture of Ezra.

The afternoon soon flew by, and before I knew it there was a knock on the door.

"Ok baby, he's here. Sit down and watch TV for mommy while I open the door ok?"

I placed her on the couch and walked to the door.

"Hey." He says nervously

"Hey, you ready? I ask

He nodded and came in. I took his hand in mine and led him into the living room. Once we got there I walked over to Sophie and picked her up. I noticed Ezra standing there in shock.

"Ezra, I would like you to meet your daughter, Sophia Mackenzie."

"A-Aria. She's so beautiful, just like you." He said starting to tear up

"Sophie can you say hi?" I asked her while handing her over to Ezra

"Hi daddy" she whispered, kissing his nose

And as soon as she said those words, my heart melted. Ezra broke down in tears and cried like I've never seen him cry before. He hugged her tight and sobbed. It broke my heart to see him like this but it filled it with happiness because now Sophie would have her daddy and we would hopefully be a happy family. Once he finished crying, he gave Sophie one last kiss and let her down.

"I told you she would love you" I say wiping away his tears

"She called me Daddy; she knows I'm her dad."

"Yes. She always has. She deserved to know who her Daddy was even if you were with us"

"I love you Aria. Thank you for giving me such a beautiful daughter"

"No, thank you. She looks just like you. Now you see why it was impossible to forget you."

"She has your cute little nose thought"

"But everything else is you Ezra."

"I love you"

"I love you too Ezra"

And the rest of the afternoon was spent watching movies, playing with our daughter, looking at pictures and videos of Sophie, and just making up for those past two years we couldn't spend as a family. And waiting for our first Christmas the three of us would spend together.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please please review! Only a few more chapters left of this story! And if you haven't already, please read my other story and let me know what you think. Will probs be updating that btwn 2morrow and Thursday. But please review this chpt!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

_Aria's P.O.V_

It was now Christmas and I can honestly say I couldn't be any happier. I had Ezra with me again and he finally knew about his daughter, and even though they've only known each other for 24 hours, the connection is there and it seems they've known each other forever. It makes me extremely happy that my baby girl finally has her daddy with her. The only thing the worries me is Dianne. I really don't know what to expect. I hear a knock on the door. Sophie is still sleeping.

"Hey" Ezra says when I open the door "Merry Christmas"

"Hey, come in, Sophie is still sleeping"

"I brought presents"

"Ezra, you didn't have to"

"But I did" he said kissing me softly

We placed the gifts underneath the tree and sat down and watched TV, waiting for Sophie to wake up. Shortly after we heard her soft cries.

"Can I go get her" Ezra asked

"Course you can. You're her daddy" I say smiling

Ezra got up and went into the room and shortly after came back out with Sophie. He kissed her forehead before putting her down.

"Good morning baby" I said as she walked over to me "Go open you presents princess"

Sophie soon opened all her gifts. She was happy with all of her dolls, stuffed animals, and other baby toys Ezra had gotten her. After presents we ate breakfast and after Ezra played and enjoyed his first Christmas morning with his daughter. I looked at both of them lost in my thoughts.

"I love how comfortable she feels around you. It's like she's known you forever" I said

"Yeah, I still can't believe she's my daughter Aria, _our_ daughter" Ezra says with a big smile

"I love the sound of that, our daughter. I love you Ezra. More than you'll ever know"

"I love you to babe, you two should get ready soon, and we don't want to be late."

I quickly showered and got dressed in black skinny jeans with a red sweater and black pumps. I decided to leave my hair down in loose curls and then did my make-up. Once I was all dressed I got Sophie in a red dress with black dress shoes. I put a red bow which looked beautiful in between her beautiful curls. She looked so cute. We were finally both ready and walked back out into the living room.

"You both look so beautiful" Ezra said

"Thank you. Ready?"

He walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands. He gave a quick peck on the lips.

"It's the first Christmas I get to spend with both of my girls. Of course I'm ready."

"I love you"

"I love you too.

"C'mon Sophie" I said picking her up "Let's go to Grandma's"

We walk out and head of to the Montgomery household. It doesn't take long before we finally arrive. I can tell Ezra is a little nervous and really quiet too.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that last year I was spending Christmas with the person I trusted, the one who ruined our lives, my mom, and right now I'm with the love of my life and my baby girl"

"I know it almost doesn't feel real. We should probably go inside now"

Ezra brings Sophie out and we go inside. It's only us, Mike, and my parents since the girls are all with their families.

"Aria sweetie, how are you? How's my little princess Sophie?"

"I'm good Mom"

"Ezra, it's so nice to finally see you again" Ella says

"Nice to see you too Ella" he replies

"Ezra, good to see you" Byron says walking in

"Byron, same to you too"

"Well dinner is ready, shall we go?" Ella says

"Sure. Where's Mike?"

"He should be down soon"

While I helped Ella set the table, Ezra and Byron talked. Mike finally came down and attacked Sophie.

"Hey there Cheerio, how you been?" Mike cooed

Sophie just giggled and played around with him.

"Hey there big sis. Merry Christmas" he said pulling me into a hug

"Merry Christmas."

"So where's Ezra?"

"In the living room with Dad"

After Mike went to say hello to Ezra, and they continued to chat for a few more minutes, we all finally sat and ate dinner. We talked for hours and it made me feel so good that Ezra was happy. The evening soon flew by and it got really late. Sophie was already fast asleep so we decided it was time for us to go.

"Ella, Byron, thanks for having me over. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Ezra. We loved having you" Ella replied

"Again, I'm sorry for all that my mom did to Aria and what she put you all through"

"Ezra, don't apologize. It's not your fault. All that matters now is that everything is fixed between you and Aria" Byron said

"Thanks"

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad" I said

We drove back home in silence. Thankful for our first Christmas together. We finally arrived back at my apartment and Ezra carried Sophie up. I got her into her Pajamas and out her in her crib. Ezra kissed her goodbye before walking out into the living room.

"Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it" Ezra said

"Thank you for coming with us."

"Well it's getting late, I should probably go. Call me tomorrow?"

"Stay with me tonight. Please?"

"You really want me to?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Shortly after getting into bed, we both fell soundly asleep, both happy for the wonderful day we had spent as a family.

_2 weeks later _

_Ezra's P.O.V_

It was now a new year. On New Year's Day, I promised myself that I would make this year the best year ever. And I'm planning to do that. Now that I have Aria back, and my daughter, I know I can make that happen. Aria had to work for a while today, and I get to watch Sophie. I've been doing this for the past 2 weeks. I try to spend every second of the day with her. I can't describe all the feelings I get when I'm with her. Even though I've known her for about 2 weeks, I feel like I've been with her since she was born. I can't explain all the love I have for her. And I can feel she loves me too, and it makes me unconditionally happy. I've been spoiling her like crazy, making up for all the time I missed out on thanks to my Mom. I haven't talked to her since I found out about Sophie. I never told her I found out. She keeps calling me, but I have so much anger towards her I can't talk to her. I decide to take Sophie to the park. The park where I first saw her with Spencer. We go over to the baby playground and I sit and watch her play. All this time I've seen parents out with their children, and always pictured myself and Aria with our very own babies, but when she left, that dream was ruined. Now that I'm here with my daughter, watching her play, I couldn't be any happier. I loved everything about her and couldn't stop admiring her. Sure, she looked a lot like me, but I saw Aria in her in many ways. Her laugh was identical to Aria's and her personality. Her eyes were big like hers, except they were blue like mine. To me Sophie was the most beautiful baby girl in the world.

"Daddy" my thoughts were soon interrupted

Every time she called me 'Daddy', my heart melted. It felt so good to be called that. I am so thankful Aria always told her who I was, because of that, Sophie knew who I was right away.

"What is it princess?"

"Ice cweam" she said pointing to a little boy with an ice cream cone

"Do you want an ice cream cone Sophie?"

She nodded and pulled on my hand while pointing to the ice cream cart

"Ok, let's go"

I got up and picked Sophie up. We went over and bought to ice cream cones and were headed to back to the playground when a familiar voice called out my name.

"Ezra?"

I turned and knew what was coming next.

"Mom."

"Ezra, who is this?" she said

"Don't act like you don't know. She's my daughter."

"Your daughter?" she raised an eyebrow

"Yes Mom. How could do this to us? How could you do this to me?"

"Do what Ezra? You know she's probably not even yours. Aria is probably just lying. Don't believe her, I mean she did just walk out of your life leaving you heartbroken"

"Yeah, thanks to you. I know everything you did Mom, the whole threatening her when she found out about Sophie, the hospital, threatening Wes. I heard everything while in my coma. And don't try and deny it because I know all of this is true."

"I-I don't know what you're saying. Honey, you were in a coma, you probably heard wrong. Don't you trust your mother?"

"I did. But not anymore."

"I did this for your own good Ezra. She's no good for you."

"You can't decide that. And don't even bother calling the cops on me, because if you do, you will never hear from me again. Ok?"

"Ezra, sweetie, I love you, all I do is just for your own good"

"Good bye mom" I say picking Sophie up "and just so you know, she is definitely mine."

"Ezra" I heard her calling out

But I just kept walking. I loved my Mom and I couldn't believe she had done this to me. I hurt too much and right now part of me hated her. She showed no affection towards Sophie, who is her only granddaughter. I forget about today and I finally go to Aria's.

"Time to see Mommy" I tell Sophie

I get her out and we head up to Aria's apartment.

"Mommy" Sophie says while running over to Aria

"Hey there princess. And hey there to you to" she says kissing me softly

"How was work?" I ask

"Good. How was your day?"

"Ok. We went to the park, got ice cream but" I sighed

"But what" Aria asks worried

"We ran into my Mom"

"Ezra, oh my god, do you know what she's going to do now? Ezra, this is all my fault" she cried

"Hey, nothing will happen to me. And stop blaming yourself. Don't worry everything will be ok"

"How are you so sure?"

"I just am. Now let's enjoy the rest of our night together ok?"

"But wha-"

"Stop worrying. I will be ok. We will all be fine. Ok?" I asked kissing her cheek

"Ok"

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and just enjoying ourselves as a family. All that matters to me now are Aria and Sophie. They are my happiness and my mom won't ruin that again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please please review! I'm almost done with this story, maybe like 2 more chapters****. And if you want another story to read, read my other story Love Me Again. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: It kills me to say this, but this will be the last chapter. I know I said it might be two, but I think it will all be covered in just one. I am forever thankful to all of you who reviewed, followed, favorited etc., it really meant a lot and I didn't expect a lot of people to like this since it was my first fan fic ever. Thanks again, and thanks for reading my story. Hope you enjoy this last chapter! **

_Aria's P.O.V_

I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe this day was finally here. I had to admit I looked beautiful. Ever since I was little I dreamed of this day, and now it's finally coming true. As I look at myself and how happy I seem, I remember those two miserable years I had to live. Those two years without Ezra. I never thought we would get back together, but thankfully we did. I'm admiring my dress when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hanna says while fixing my dress

"Oh my god sweetie, you look amazing" Ella cried

"Thanks Mom"

"You're dress is beautiful" she added

"We owe it all to Miss Fashionista over here" I said looking at Hanna

Hanna giggled.

"Thank you so much again Hanna, I love it" I added

"No problem. Now that you're all set, I'm going to go help the girls and Sophie get ready and get ready myself"

"Thanks again Hanna"

Hanna ran to the bathroom where Emily and Spencer were leaving me all alone with Ella.

"Aria, you don't know how proud of you I am right now, you deserve everything you have right now"

"Thank you Mom. And I guess I do, I'm just so happy that today I get to marry the love of my life"

"I know sweetie, well I will let u finish and will see you shortly" Ella said

"I love you baby girl" she added

"I love you too mommy"

I once again looked at myself in the mirror, and still found it hard to believe. Ezra had proposed again on Valentine's Day, and of course I accepted. We chose to go with a summer wedding because we wanted to celebrate Sophie's birthday in April first and Ezra is off for a while in the summer and so am I. Besides who doesn't want their wedding on a beautiful sunny day out in the beach? It was the middle of June, so it was perfect weather. My thoughts were once again broken when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Oh my god, you guys look amazing" I said "Sophie baby, you look so cute"

"Aria, you look gorgeous" Spencer said

"Thanks"

"Mommy, me a princess" Sophie said

"Yes sweetie, you're a princess"

The girls were all wearing teal mid-thigh dresses with a bow on the waist and Sophie a puffy white dress with a teal ribbon. They all looked amazing.

"So Aria, are you ready?" Emily asked

I took one last look in the mirror. I sighed.

"More than ready" I replied

"Let's go get you married then" Hanna squealed

We made our way down the hotel and went out to the beach, where the ceremony was about to take place. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach now and I have to admit, I was really nervous.

"Calm down, enjoy this day. You deserve this and much more." Spencer said

"Thank you. I still can't believe that by tonight I'm going to be Mrs. Aria Fitz."

"Speaking of Fitz, is his mom coming?"

"Nope. I told Ezra he could invite her, he did but of course she refused so just his dad and Wes came."

"Oh"

"Ok well it's time now"

I walked over to where it was all set up and made my way to Byron.

"Aria, my baby, you look so beautiful.

"Thanks dad."

"Are you ready honey?" he asked

"Yes dad"

I linked arms with him and soon started walking down the aisle. We finally get to where Ezra is and I'm really nervous.

"Ezra, take good care of her. After all you guys went through, you both deserve this wonderful day."

"Thanks Byron. Aria, wow. You look amazing" Ezra said

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" I giggled

"Ready baby?" He asked holding his hand out

I nodded and took his hand. The ceremony soon begun and before we knew it, it was almost over and it was now time for our wedding vows.

"I, Ezra Fitz, take you, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes but held them back since it was now my turn.

"I, Aria Montgomery, take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

"You may now kiss the bride"

Ezra and I looked each other in the eyes and at this point I could no longer hold back my tears. We slowly leaned into each other until our lips finally met.

"I love you Aria, more than you'll ever know. Now we can be together forever. Together forever with our daughter, and hopefully more babies to come."

"I love you too"

I kiss him passionately this time, not caring who's around us. After a few seconds we both pull back.

"Save this for later" Ezra whispered

I laugh and walk over to where Sophie is. I pick her up and bring her back to Ezra.

"Daddy" she whispers holding her arms out

"Come here baby girl" Ezra said

Over these past months, Sophie became such a daddy's girl. I love that she did because even though they've known each other for less than a year, she became attached to him very quickly. And of course her daddy had to spoil her.

"Ready for the party?" I asked them

"Let's go"

My wedding couldn't be any better. All the people I loved and cared about were there. The food was amazing. The cake was beautiful, but most importantly, I was now married to Ezra after all these years of loving him like crazy, we now get to spend the rest of our lives together. Soon the day came to an end and Ezra and I headed off back to Rome, where he first proposed, to enjoy our honeymoon.

_5 months later (November)_

"Mommy, Mommy" Sophie screamed

I woke up from I nap I didn't even realize I was taking

"Mommyyyyyyyyyyyy"

Panicking, I quickly got up and ran to the playroom.

"What is it baby?" I asked running over to her

"When's Daddy coming?" she asked innocently

"Dear god Sophia, you almost gave me a heart attack"

"I want to see daddy" she whined

"He'll be here tomorrow princess"

Ezra had gone to a 3 day meeting in New York, and of course being the daddy's girl she is, Sophie hasn't stopped asking about him. She missed him a lot and honestly, so did I.

"Are you hungry" I asked Sophie

"Yes mommy. I want ice cweam"

"How about a sandwich instead?"

"I want ice cweaam" she whined

"Later, now let's go eat, I'm starving."

We both walked out into the kitchen and I put Sophie in her high chair. I don't know what's been wrong with me but lately I've been hungry a lot. I will eat every hour if I can. I've also been getting really sleepy, and I mean it's probably just all the school work that has me like this. I make Sophie a sandwich and make myself a salad. After we finish eating I give Sophie a bowl of ice cream and I start cleaning the house. We bought a house near Hollis, and it's absolutely perfect. After cleaning for about five minutes I get dizzy and quickly run to the bathroom. My salad is now in the toilet and I feel awful. I ignore it and figure it's just something in the salad that made me sick. I go back out and get Sophie ready to take her to the park.

"Sophie do you want me to call your aunties?" I asked

"Yes mommy, pwease"

I texted the girls and asked them if they wanted to join us. Emily couldn't because she had plans with her mom and Spencer was busy with Toby, since they were now engaged. Hanna soon arrived and made her way over to us.

"Auntie Hanna" Sophie screamed and ran to her

"Hey there baby girl, how are you?"

"Good"

Hanna put her back down and she ran back to the slide.

"Her Han, how are you?"

"I'm good, but you don't look so great"

"Thanks." I laughed

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just really tired and I got dizzy and threw up this morning, probably all the stress from school"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's nothing."

"Aria, when did you last have your visit from mother nature?"

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

Now that I think about it, it had been two months since I had last gotten my period.

"Aria, have you thought about the chance of you being pregnant?" she asked

"Now that you mention it, I am really late on my period"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go take that test! I need another baby to spoil" she squealed

"It's probably just the stress, but fine I will take it. Come on Sophie, let's go." I said picking Sophie up "Call you later ok?"

"Ok. Take care Aria. I love you both" she said

Wow. Could it be that I am pregnant? Or is it just the stress? I decided to buy a pregnancy test and soon arrive back home. I make us dinner and after giving Sophie a bath, I put her down to sleep and make my way to the bathroom. I take the tiny stick out of the box and after a while take it. I am waiting anxiously, and these two minutes seem like the longest two minutes ever. I was honestly hoping it would be positive, I mean I love Sophie to death, but another baby Fitz would give her someone to play with and would bring joy to all of us. I knew Ezra wanted another baby too, he mentioned it a few months back, but we never really talked about it again. I waited and waited, hoping and wishing. Finally I heard the beep. I slowly walked over and took the test in my hands. After a while I finally decide to look down at the result. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't wait to tell Ezra. As soon as I saw that plus sign flashing back at me, I knew our lives were just about to get better.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story, again it meant a lot, but now it's over. Anyways, please please review! Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed this story. And if you haven't already please go read my other PLL fanfic, Love Me Again.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey y'all! Thanks for reading the last chapter and for all the reviews! I'm sooo happy you guys liked my story. But I have a question for you peeps. I'm debating whether to do a sequel. I have the storyline already but was wondering what you guys think? Do y'all want it? REVIEW OR PM telling me what you think. Thanks! Here's a brief summary. **

The Fitz family seems perfect. With 5 year old Sophie, 2 year old Sadie, and another baby on the way, their lives couldn't be any better. But what happens when one day everything starts falling apart for them. Will they ever get back to the happy loving family they once were? Or will the life changing events thrown their way leave them on _The Edge of Breaking Down_?

**So shud I do a sequel?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey wonderful people, thanks for reviewing saying whether u wanted a sequel or not. I got all yesses so I guess imma do it. Haven't written the first chapter, but will try to this weekend. I will try to have it up by in week at the latest; will try to have it up sooner though. Thanks it means a lot that you guys like my writing and want more and are willing to read more. So just expect **_**The Edge of Breaking Down **_**soon, that's the name of the sequel. I'm really hoping y'all will like it. Thanks again.**


End file.
